Pest Control
by Sunny Lore
Summary: Kensei and Mashiro's tale of how they went from Captain and cadet to something much deeper as he attempts to learn how to control the biggest pest he'll ever know. KenseixMashiro with side pairings. M for safety. Review Please!
1. The Butterfly Effect

Pest Control

Chapter One: The Butterfly Effect

**Pairings:** MashiroxKensei, ShinjiXHiyori, LisaxRose

Disclaimer: I do NOT own BLEACH, nor do I claim to. If I did own it do you honestly believe I would be writing fanfiction about it?

**Special Thanks:** My twin brother is responsible for the fight scenes as well as contributing several ideas and editing for me. He is most awesome and I can't thank him enough. Also I'd like to thank my friend PhoenixSong4232 for being an amazing and inspiring writer. If you are a fan of HitsugayaxHinamori stories then check out her alternate universe story "Frozen Secret". It is an amazing read and she's a diligent updater.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she'd first been transferred into his squad he'd known instinctually that she would be trouble. Captain Kensei Muguruma's squad wasn't known for having many females in its ranks. Then one day a green-haired girl popped in on first-day training for new recruits wondering loudly when lunch would be provided. She was so random and unexpected at first he hadn't even been able to work up what would become a steady annoyance for his plucky subordinate.

He'd simply been walking down the line of recruits eyeing them up and down with his best appraising glare and making each one shiver in his sandals until stopping at a fidgety female. She was dancing in place looking around in exaggerated poses and pouting her full lips. "When is lunch?" she asked him without getting any permission to speak freely. She just looked right up into his face with her river rock colored eyes and cocked her head to the side.

The collective gasp that went up into the air echoed in the silence that followed as Kensei stared at her in disbelief.

She continued to bounce in place before a loud gurgle erupted from her stomach and she put a quieting hand over it. Her expression turned dismayed and where most women would've been horrified in her situation she just looked annoyed. "See?! I'm starving! How long do we have to stand here? I need foooooooooood!" she whined loudly, placing her other hand over her stomach and doing some sort of spastic shimmy.

"What's your name?" the confused captain asked of her, finally finding words and thinking he had an answer to the enigma that was this girl. She had to be in the wrong headquarters. She probably belonged in Kyoraku or Ukitake's squad: Certainly not his. Squad Nine wasn't a place for women. He drilled too hard and expected too much. No right-minded female would want anything to do with his Spartan training and expectations.

She stood at attention, then, as she had been expected to be standing the entire time. A stiff salute followed by a cute hip shake preceded her introduction. "Cadet Mashiro Kuna, ninth squad new recruit, specializing in hand-to-hand combat... Though I use my legs more than anything. Wanna see? You look like you want to see" she said, smirking and bending over to lift the hem of her robes.

An all new uproar broke out as men scrambled to see the flesh of the spritely young woman's legs. Kensei himself got a flash of long creamy columns toned and defined by hard work before he'd abruptly reached over and pulled her robes back down. His face was nearly purple from embarrassment and rage. He had to step back and breathe, sending a mighty glare that had everyone back neatly lined up in their ranks pretending they hadn't just broken up to get a glimpse.

"Ooooh, Captain, you pervert! You're face is bright red... You're a leg man, huh?" Mashiro teased, grinning and seeming to forget the horrible hunger that had been plaguing her before.

Kensei's palm made its way over his eyes as he continued to try and remain calm. This girl was more than trouble, she was a pest. And it didn't seem to help that she could see right through him. He'd always liked long legs on petite women, both of which the female fit the classification of. Sadly what he liked in their appearance was about the only thing he knew about women. He had no understanding of their thoughts and personalities having never taken enough time in a relationship. Still, if he had gotten to know a normal woman he was sure she wouldn't be quite like this, though he did respect Mashiro's oomph, as misplaced as it was in the situation.

A chuckle at Kensei's side alerted him of the presence of his fourth seat, Shinobu Eishima. The long-haired man was smiling genuinely at the unruly cadet before looking up at Kensei. "Captain, maybe we should have the cadets run drills" he suggested, "It appears that a few of our new recruits may be hungry and the faster evaluations are run the sooner they get to eat". The amicable man looked innocent enough but in reality he was expertly trying to cut off Kensei's explosive temper.

All of Kensei's seats were familiar with their captain's sometimes borderline homicidal rage fits and it seemed that the only female in ranks was going to test his trigger. Even Kensei himself knew that Mashiro Kuna was going to be a challenge. He was thankful for his seats around to help manage everything. "DRILLS!" he shouted, sending everyone scrambling for the training yard, though Mashiro remained buzzing around like an annoying insect. "That means you, cadet" he snapped, pointing in the direction everyone had gone.

She hesitated, looking up at him closely as if trying to figure him out before pursing her lips and running off, shouting "The sooner this is over the better, I'm still hungry!" over her shoulder at Kensei and Shinobu.

Again Shinobu laughed, watching her go. "She should be an interesting addition" he mused, beginning to walk after her only to be stopped by Kensei's heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him with puzzlement. "Captain?" he asked, curious as to his superior's thoughts.

"Keep an eye on her. She's the only woman here and some of the cadets might be tempted to make trouble. Until I get ALL of them whipped into shape she's going to need protection. I won't have anything uncalled for happen to a member of my squad, understood? As long as she's in squad nine she's a priority case" Kensei stated gruffly.

Shinobu nodded and grinned. "Such a chivalrous softie our captain is" he teased gently. Shinobu had trained with Kensei as they both rose in ranks during school and were still friends after graduating. While Kensei had always been serious and mature Shinobu took the lighter approach to things and used his heart more than his head. He was also very popular with women for being sincere, sensitive, and charming.

His reply was Kensei grunting at him and stomping toward the yard, muttering curses under his breath. He knew Shinobu could be trusted to watch over Mashiro and would make fast friends with her, hopefully reigning in some of her wild streak. He had a feeling he'd need all the help her could get when it came to the unnerving woman.

"What a pest" he grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei had come to the harsh conclusion that he would never understand women, Mashiro Kuna in particular. She had surpassed his every expectation and quite spectacularly blown his mind. He had no idea that a woman so small could have enough power to take down so many opponents, not to mention of higher rank, and with nothing but her legs. He could feel his jaw hanging dumbly somewhere around his collar bone when she looked up and gave him a bright smile.

"Am I done now? Can I go eat?" she asked, wide-eyed and innocent looking even when surrounded by four prone male bodies, two of whom were twice her size. She just hopped in place looking pleased with herself. "C'mon, pleeeeeeeeease?! I'm so hungry! Don't be a mean captain!" she huffed, her hands finding their way to her hips and a pout coming to her mouth. "I'm HUNGRY!"

"I think we'd better let the girl eat" Shinobu chuckled, patting Kensei on the shoulder. The Captain hadn't been the only one surprised. Every man in the training yard had stopped what he was doing to watch Mashiro's evaluation sparring. They'd been expecting tears, complaints, possibly grave injury. What they got was a huge surprise. The fourth seat seemed to be the first to recover from the shock and set about taking care of the duty assigned to him.

"Kuna-san? I believe you've earned yourself a nice lunch. Please follow me to the cafeteria" he called over to the whining girl, getting her attention. The smile he got made more than just his heart skip once as it was undeniable that Mashiro was an attractive, and powerful, young woman. Many of the squad seemed to already be under her spell.

Kensei dismissed the both of them with a nod so that they could go eat, unable to say much more. Heizo Kasaki, Kaname Tosen, and Todo Gizaeimon filed in around him silently, awaiting their own orders. "Kasaki, get her opponents to the fourth squad and report back to me with their status. The rest of you make sure these lazy punks are actually fighting instead of gossiping like housewives. EVERYONE ELSE GET BACK TO TRAINING!!!" the captain ordered, feeling drained but no less in charge.

He watched and took notes as he walked through the yard, trying to fairly judge where each man belonged as well as designating what higher ranks needed to go back to basic training. The four Mashiro had taken down were already on the list for basic training since it was impossible that she could've struck down well-trained shinigami so easily. In Mashiro's presence he'd hardly felt any spiritual pressure at all and it was doubtful she knew how to mask it since the skill wasn't even taught until after basic.

His mind continued to ponder over the small woman. He'd simply set her up to spar with one of his best hand-to-hand users since he wanted to get her out before she got seriously hurt.

_The monster of a man the Captain chose had walked into the arena with a comparatively small mouth, bowed reverently, and spoke in a soft, but nonetheless commanding voice. "I promise not to hurt you too much, alright, miss?"_

_Mashiro simply laughed, and bounced lightly on her feet. "If you say so!" She said through a laugh. Todo signaled the start of the fight and Mashiro immediately began running forward. The man didn't move, but prepared for the coming dodge and counterattack, a simple tactic that worked surprisingly well. But as he began to move through his stances, he caught a flash of green hair and a sharp pain to the back of the head, and, before he could even process what had happened, he found himself on the ground, his mouth packed full of dirt, a collective gasp of the crowd drowned out by the ringing in his ears.  
_

_He had fallen? To that girl? That wasn't just impossible that was… Unnatural! And furthermore, she was making a complete fool out of him in front of the entire squad! "You… Bitch!" The man shot to his feet and began charging at the girl, pulling his fist back and preparing a devastating punch._

"_Stop!" Todo started as he began running forward. "The fight is over!" Mashiro looked over at the incoming sixth seat and giggled. "No worries, Headband-kun!" With that, she jumped high into the air, did a quick somersault over her opponent's head, and extended her leg, spinning a fast yet powerful kick straight down onto the crown of the ensign's skull, spiking it into the ground. Mashiro jumped back, landing gracefully nearly fifteen feet away. She glanced over at the unconscious man with a serious look, before turning to the witnessing Captain, and with a shake of the hips and a joyful leap, screamed "Hooray! Mashiro wins! Take that, Meaniepants!" She stuck her tongue out in front of the face-down man five yards away. She had won the first round._

_Next in line for Mashiro's evaluation was the highest-ranked kido user among the ensign group. Granted, the title "God of Kido" was a little ostentatious, but if he could get Mashiro to give up early by using physical combat's weakness, it would keep her from getting too hurt by introducing her to kido when she was exhausted._

_Mashiro greeted her opponent in the same manner she did her last foe, bending forward at the waist and holding her hand high with a friendly wave. "Be careful, now!"_

_The man simply smirked, pulling off an arm-length black glove from his right hand, tossing it aside. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, sweet-cheeks. Hey, start the fight already!"_

_Todo sighed, raising his hand to signal the match's beginning._

_The self-proclaimed God of Kido wasted no time. As he held out his hand, his palm began glowing red. "Hado thirty-one! Shakkaho!" A large ball of red light shot forth from his hand, straight towards Mashiro._

_Shinobu nudged Kensei in the side, pointing towards their fight. "A level thirty-one Hado with no incantation. We might have to keep an eye on him, eh?"_

_Kensei shook his head, pointing back to the same thing Shinobu had. "Look again." By the time it reached where she was the girl was already halfway across the distance towards him._

"_Fine, a broader attack, then." The kido king jumped backwards, pulling his other glove off, and holding both hands out towards the dashing girl. Mashiro jumped high into the air, but the man's hands followed her. "You've just cornered yourself, hon. Sorry!" His fingertips began emitting blue light. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flu-" He didn't even have a chance to finish the incantation._

_Mashiro's jump hadn't been aimed towards him, but rather at the tree overhanging the fighting ring. She twisted as she jumped and kicked off a branch when her foot hit it, sending her rocketing down at him. Her ankle collided with his outstretched fingers with a loud crunch, and as the man drew his arms back in pain, Mashiro's other leg came spinning around, colliding with his cheek. She landed daintily on the ground just as he left it for a more horizontal direction, landing a few feet away, quite insensible. Mashiro held up two fingers, grinning with childish accomplishment. "Victoryyyyy! Two for two!"_

_At this point, Mashiro's fighting expertise had gone beyond the mere proving of prowess in the eyes of Captain Muguruma. She must have been sent from another squad, where she had a decently numbered seat, just to mess with him. Perhaps that tomboyish Shihoin captain was behind it. That must be it. The reason he hadn't seen her before was because the Onmitsukido members were always covered head-to-toe in that ninja getup. Well, that were-cat had had her fun. It was time for his squad to regain its standing._

_He pointed to two nearby men. They had both finished their examinations, and were each already guaranteed at least a 7th seat. "You two, you're in." The men began to protest, but were quickly silenced by one of the captain's signature glares._

_As they stepped forward onto the field, Mashiro let out a cry of protest. "Awwww, c'mooooonnn!!! I'm never gonna get to eat at this rate!" As if joining her in protest, her stomach let out another loud gurgle, and Mashiro hugged herself and let out a self-pitying whimper._

_Todo grimaced, but nonetheless began the fight._

_One of the two stepped forward, and wasted no time in unsheathing his zanpakuto. "Call forth the Twilight…" His blade warped and shifted, until its form settled on a monk's staff with the sound of a gusting wind. "Mirokumaru!" The second of the men fell to his knees, placing his outstretched hands on the ground. "Bakudo twenty-one, Sekienton!" The two were immediately obscured by a large cloud of red smoke, leaving Mashiro standing confused._

"_What are you two doi- Ahh!" She jumped out of the way as a large vortex of air fired from the cloud, catching her foot and sending her spinning through the air. However, rather than panic, Mashiro simply let out a loud "Wheeeee!" as she fell, before once again landing gracefully on her feet. She looked at the cloud, specifically at the hole left by the wind vortex's emergence, and waved. "I seeeeee yooouuuuu!!!!" She called before running straight into the dissipating cloud._

_Kensei looked into the blur, straining his eyes to see what was happening. But once he made out the form of a spritely young girl standing among two rolling male-looking shapes on the ground, he grit his teeth, muttered a short "Dammit," and clenched his fists._

_His mood was made no better by a rogue voice from the crowd, shouting admirations and asking how she did any of it. As the red smoke dissipated, Mashiro giggled, pushed a stray bang from her face, and simply stated, "The streets are tough!" before thumbing her nose and sticking out her tongue at the nearly-unconscious men laying around her._

_The defeated men crawled away with quiet groans, only to end up at their Captain's feet._

_Kensei reached down, grabbing the one who had released his zanpakuto by the collar, and pulled him to his feet. "What the hell happened in there?" The ensign simply shook his head, muttering under his breath._

"_I… I have no idea, I just saw a blur. She grabbed the front of my robe, and then I heard him go down." He pointed a shaking finger at the second man, who had since passed out, a large purple welt forming in the center of his forehead. "She was like a snake, Captain. I've never seen anybody, man or woman, with that kind of flexibility. It was…" He stuttered for the right word for a few moments, before letting out a wistful sigh. "…sexy…" At that, Kensei let out a disgusted groan, and let the man go, letting him crumple under himself as he fell unconscious._

She was a fighting prodigy, not exactly rare, but she was. She'd already passed the evaluation with flying colors and the next day would judge her kido skills, even though her hand-to-hand was so impressive that if she could barely manage a basic blast she'd still be assured a good rank. Tactics would follow and in the meantime with all the testing she'd be judged on how good of a soldier she would make. The recruits called it 'Hell Week' but Mashiro seemed to see it as a game.

Kensei just couldn't wrap his head around it. What the hell was this girl? If he stepped back and thought about it from a detached perspective he could admit he found her fascinating but in the meantime he was just pissed off. He didn't know where to put her or what to do with her and as a captain he had to be involved. If he let Shinobu do everything than his fourth was better qualified as a captain than him.

Tosen, (Who had an assistant do his writing for him from dictation), and Todo handed him their evaluation sheets, watching him closely. They knew better than to say anything, sensing their captain's foul mood. After flipping through and skimming over what they had to say, paying special attention to comments about Mashiro, he decided the circus was over. "DISMISSED" he announced.

He watched as almost everyone filed toward the cafeteria and wondered what the men wanted more, food or another glimpse at Mashiro Kuna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A meeting had been arranged by Kensei with his third through sixth seats and Mashiro Kuna. A unique problem had arisen in the form of what her sleeping arrangements would be. Every ensign and low rank had been more than happy to accommodate a female in their barracks but Kensei wouldn't even try to imagine how horrible being surrounded that much testosterone would be for the spritely girl.

"We could always let her use the lieutenant's quarters. You still haven't picked a second seat and it would give her the privacy deserving of her situation" Shinobu suggested from his spot at the meeting room table next to Mashiro. He'd been the only one to sit anywhere near her, the rest of the manly men a bit put off by her.

"Hell no. That would give those feminists in the second division a field day on favoritism and sexism. I love a good battle but that is one fight I doubt I could win. Besides I ain't giving her a room that she can decorate. She'll probably paint it pink and fill it with lace and crap like that" he groused.

What the captain didn't mention was his nightmarish daydream of walking in on inspection day to be confronted by stacks of feminine hygiene products, makeup, dresses, and other things unsightly to someone as masculine as himself.

"I like pink!" Mashiro announced, not helping her case in the least and causing a tic in Kensei's left eyebrow.

"She'll have to stay with one of you. I can't be bothered to babysit" he finished, looking at his trusted companions expectantly. He imagined someone would gladly volunteer. The girl wasn't that bad.

"Have her share with Tosen. He can't see anything so there's no worry that he might see something inappropriate while changing. Besides, he needs something to keep him busy. All he does is camp out in his room all day. It's not healthy" Heizo suggested, causing everyone to look at the resident blind man hoping he'd take up the responsibility.

"No" came the deadpan reply as the room seem to get several degrees colder.

"Captain, you might as well just give her the empty room. If you're that worried about what the second division will say I'll go speak with them and field all complaints" Shinobu said, losing patience. He couldn't see what was so wrong with a little bending of the rules.

"No. Dammit! Whoever stays in that room has to earn it! I'm not going to let some greenhorn get special treatment just because she's a girl. It's unfair to all of the hard-working men in my squad that she just waltzes in and throws order out the window!" Kensei barked slamming his fist onto the desk in front of him to illustrate that there would be no negotiation.

"Let the girl earn it then".

Everyone looked over at Tosen in shock, more that he spoke than because of his words. He looked right back at them with his unsightly metallic goggles before standing and heading for the door.

Kensei let him leave, knowing that was about as much help as they'd get from the fifth seat anyway. He thought over what had been said and truly pondered the words, as everyone else did.

"That could work. Just have her fight Heizo and if she wins she gets promoted. It's the way we work anyway: Accept all challenges and defeats with pride. It'd be no different if one of our current ensigns challenged him. If they won they'd be second seat until a new challenge gets issued and haven't you been waiting for a call to go up for second seat?" Todo asked, having caught on and elaborated upon Tosen's thought.

"I'm not going to fight a girl. She's too small. I'd break her!" Heizo snapped, looking at Mashiro with worry. "I won't have a dishonorable win hanging on my conscience like that. I like you, girl, you've got spunk…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I managed to hurt you".

"Heizo-san, don't tell us you're scared of the pretty girl?" Todo mocked, earning a glare from everyone in the room but Mashiro.

"Don't worry. You won't hurt me and I'll be able to live with myself if I break you" the only female present chirped, grinning at Heizo and striking a battle pose in her seat.

Kensei groaned.

"If it's really that much of a concern I'll share my chambers with Kuna-san. After all… My intentions toward her are nothing but noble" Shinobu offered, looking at Mashiro pointedly.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Kensei and he felt a rush of anger surge through his veins. "We all know what your intentions are, Eishima" he growled, shaking his head and giving a venomous warning glare.

"I'll sleep with you!" Mashiro offered, thinking she was solving everyone's problems. She had grown to like the attractive man that seemed to fight for her best interests. Unfortunately she didn't take notice of what would be inferred from her words. Or she did and wanted to watch everyone squirm.

Shinobu blushed and cleared his throat, unable to look in her direction any longer.

Todo was covering his mouth with both hands trying to stifle his laughter.

Heizo looked morally affronted by her statement and his moustache seemed about to fall off from shock.

Their captain had turned purple yet again from the familiar mixture of rage and embarrassment that she evoked from within him. "WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!" he hollered, shaking his fist at her. "You WANT people to get the wrong idea about you, you moron!? How stupid can you get? And aren't you the least bit worried that one of these sweaty bastards are going to try and take advantage of you?! Do you have a shred of self-preservation in you at all?!" he demanded angrily.

Everyone else had shrunk back in their seats from Kensei's outburst but Mashiro just smiled at him. "You're so stupid" she informed the head of her division to everyone's shock and mortification. "I can take care of any big bully that comes my way! Really no need to get all worried about me" she laughed.

Kensei saw red.

"I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he defended, though it was a plain-faced lie they all saw straight through. "I'm WORRIED about my division! About my reputation! I am not worried over some idiot little girl that doesn't have a lick of sense in her whole empty head! Go; get yourself hurt or worse… I don't care!" he ranted before standing up so fast his chair fell onto the floor and storming out.

"Meeting adjourned, I'd guess" Todo said with a forced humor as he and Heizo left to patrol the corridors on their nightly rounds. Heizo left watching Mashiro twiddle her thumbs with apprehension on his mustachioed face. Todo reached back to shut the door behind them after shooing away a gaggle of eavesdropping ensigns that scattered like roaches.

Shinobu turned to Mashiro and cleared his throat, still slightly pink. "You really shouldn't test the captain like that" he gently chastised though he was smiling warmly.

"His face turns purple a lot" Mashiro notified him as she stood up and headed for the door. "Where is your room, anyway? Oh hi guys!" she greeted, opening the door to see the same group of 'cockroaches' smiling up at her with mock-innocence.

They returned her greeting, standing up and again scattering as Shinobu walked over to stand behind her. "This way, please. You know you really put on quite a show today. The captain was impressed. I don't think we've ever had a prodigy join our ranks before, let alone a girl. Do you like division nine?" he asked, making conversation as they headed to what would be their shared chambers.

"So far I do. The captain is pretty funny but kind of an idiot. I like him" his companion laughed, suddenly flapping her arms and zooming down the hall and then back to his side as if she were a child playing airplane.

"That he is. Just don't go pointing it out to him so much. He has a pretty bad temper" Shinobu chuckled. He'd sensed the angry captain in the corridor just off to the side of the hall they were walking down and he had a gut feeling Mashiro did too. He grinned feeling a spike it Kensei's reiatsu as they both lightly badmouthed him.

"No can do. I call them like I see them" Mashiro informed him cheerfully. "I'm not going to change just because meanie head is sensitive. I'm not afraid of him or his big bad temper".

They reached Shinobu's chambers quickly enough and he lightly steered the woman in with a gently press of his palm to her lower back, looking over his shoulder before shutting the door to smile at Kensei's once again purple face. His lip curled into a half-smile, and he let out barely a chuckle, but that was enough of a laugh for Kensei to know exactly how "pure" his fourth seat's intentions were. With that, the man shut the door, leaving the ninth division captain alone in the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course Shinobu had only been teasing his captain in a subtle revenge for a past transgression. Having been put in charge of paperwork for himself and Tosen because Tosen's aide had been out on a mission for a week hadn't settled well with him. In all honesty he planned on being an absolute gentleman to Mashiro, though he did harbor affection for the strange woman that went deeper than a friendly admiration.

He just wanted to rankle his captain. He had a feeling that Kensei wasn't telling him something in regards to the squad's female member. Something important.

Mashiro hopped around his room admiring every little thing about the sparsely decorated space. "Don't get any ideas, pretty boy" she suddenly said, turning to look him straight in the eyes with her hands on her hips. The look in her golden-grey eyes was piercing and unnerving.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kuna-san" Shinobu said as he went over to his storage closet and pulled out his futon. His one futon. "Oh right… I forgot we'll need two of these" he laughed, knowing he wasn't helping his case.

Mashiro raised an eyebrow and took the mattress from him, setting it down and taking the sheets and pillows so she could make it fit for sleeping. "I'll wait for you to get back with one then" she said with a pleasant smile.

Shinobu nodded and left, heading to the storage area and managing to find the things he needed. He hoped Mashiro would understand that he was the only one to sleep on his futon. He'd gone out of his way to find the right one and spent a small fortune on it. Anything else gave him terrible back pain.

As he opened the door he noticed several things at once. The first thing was that Mashiro's robes were folded neatly on the floor along with her sandals and socks. The second thing was that there was a loud and heavy breathing noise punctuating the air that was almost a snore. The third was that a very feminine form with green hair was sleeping very soundly in his bed.

Shinobu frowned. Part of him wanted to wake her up so she'd move but she looked so peaceful and she'd had a long day. Therefore he made up the spare futon, changed into his sleeping robes, and laid down atop the lumpy futon.

About thirty minutes later of tossing and turning and listening to Mashiro mutter and snore he reminded himself that chivalry might as well be dead and got up to carry Mashiro from his bed into the spare. Pulling back the covers was a bit of a surprise and he quickly averted his eyes.

She'd kept on the white under-robes of her uniform but in her sleep the top had become loose and her bindings were neatly folded on the floor by her things. He bit the inside of his cheek to stay strong but at the precise moment he scooped her up bridal style she made a noise that had him nearly dropping her in shock.

Apparently it wasn't enough that she snored and spoke in her sleep: She also let out very provocative moans.

"Oh God" Shinobu whispered, cursing the fact that he was male as he tried to filter out everything but getting from point A to point B with Mashiro. Halfway there she moaned again and he let out a colorful curse, something unexpected from the mannerly fourth seat. By the time he'd tiptoed his way over to the other mattress Mashiro's voice was getting louder.

"If the Captain didn't have the wrong idea before he probably will now" he fretted as he tried to gently lay down his companion on the bed. His endeavors were successful and he felt proud of himself up until Mashiro reached up and started to scratch her chest, involuntarily pushing one of her sleeves from her shoulder.

Shinobu practically jumped to the other side of the room, turned his bed so that it was facing the wall, and climbed in, turning off the light as he fled. All night the same image pervaded his thoughts and the young woman's enticing voice broke through the silence of the night. Even a pillow over his head wouldn't drown it out and Shinobu spent the entire night wide awake and suffering in a bed he didn't feel was worth anything anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenseeeeeeeeei!!!!".

The shrill cry outside of the captain's door woke the lone inhabitant. Kensei crawled out of bed feeling groggy and disoriented from a fitful sleep. Usually he slept like the dead but his mind had been preoccupied by the newest nuisance in his division.

"Kensei! Captain Kensei!" came the distressed sounding female voice from outside of his door.

"At least she knocks" he muttered right before the door was flung open and a visibly upset Mashiro Kuna came running into the room wearing nothing but a loose white sleeping robe. He felt a spike of rage when he saw that her appearance was rumpled that masked over instantaneous worry.

"What happened?!" he demanded, hurrying over to hold her by the shoulders so she'd stay still long enough for him to examine her. More anger boiled inside of him at the sight of her distraught expression and trembling lip.

"He moved me into a different bed after I was asleep!" Mashiro cried, her lip protruding in a formidable pout. "I was fast asleep and then I felt him touching me but I was too tired and.. and…" her explanation was cut off as Shinobu tore into the room looking a mess.

"It's not what it looks like!" he yelped. However he too looked as if he'd been up to more than sleeping in his wrinkled night robe that was open at the chest to expose defined pectorals and a six pack. His hair was tangled and stood up at odd angles around his face. "I swear I didn't do anything inappropriate to her!"

Kensei didn't hear a word of what Shinobu said through the ringing in his ears and the red haze in his vision. He just stormed over to his fourth seat and punched him in the jaw so hard that his victim was sent into the wall across the hallway. "YOU BASTARD!" the captain shouted as he stomped toward Shinobu to finish with the disciplinary ass kicking.

"Captain! Wait!" several voices were trying to get Kensei's attention but he was too focused on justice. It wasn't until after he was held back by three ensigns plus Todo and Heizo that he calmed down.

"Captain Muguruma, Eishima-san is telling the truth!" An ensign stated before yelping at the withering glare he got from Kensei.

Heizo was sweating a bit worrying over Kensei's next actions and looked at Todo from the corner of his eye, silently telling him to stay near in case he went after Shinobu again. "Perhaps, Captain, we should listen to what the ensign has to say" he suggested.

The cadet waited until Kensei nodded at him to continue before speaking. "Eishima-san didn't do anything to Kuna-san" he said, looking over at Mashiro who was leaning up against the wall with her arms over her chest pouting and tapping her foot impatiently. "Last night I and a few others were wandering through the halls to get a midnight snack… We're so sorry! We know it's forbidden to leave our rooms after light's out but we were very hungry!" he interrupted his explanation to bow several times.

"Please continue with the story. You're breach of conduct will be discussed at a later time" Todo encouraged the shaking man.

"We were passing Eishima-san and Kuna-san's room when we heard… Noises" he blubbered, blushing a deep red. "A-at first we thought that Eishima-san and Kuna-san were… err… fraternizing and uh… We wanted to make sure Kuna-san was safe!"

Shinobu rolled his eyes and groaned, hiding his face behind his hands and letting the back of his head hit the wall behind him a few times in exasperation. It was so obvious that the cadet and his friends were peeping toms that came at the right time.

"So we opened the door a crack so we could be sure and we saw Eishima-san carrying her to the other futon. Kuna-san was still making the sounds but nothing was happening. And even after Eishima-san went back to his own bed she was still making the noises. Kuna-san is a very noisy and active sleeper… It's very cute how she thinks she's fighting something in her sleep. So violent but her expression was so serene and-".

"Get on with it!" Kensei snapped, realizing he'd made a horrendous mistake by jumping to conclusions. He sent an accusatory glare over to Mashiro but she was too busy making shadow puppets against the wall in the morning sun to notice.

"Right. Of course. So sorry! Eishima-san put a pillow over his head and tossed and turned all night but otherwise nothing happened. Kuna-san was just unhappy that she was moved from Eishima-san's comfortable bed onto the horrible loaner futon".

"I see. Gizaeimon, go get Kaname and decide with him what punishment is fitting for voyeurism. Eishima and Kasaki, bring your evaluation reports to the meeting room and wait for me there. Cadets, go back to your rooms and stay there until one of the high seats comes to get you" Kensei instructed, earning nods of understanding from everyone addressed.

As they all dispersed he caught a head of bright green hair trying to escape in the crowd. "MASHIRO!" he barked, getting satisfaction out of watching her freeze, turn around, and walk back to him.

"Yes, Kensei?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in an exaggeratedly cute expression. She was fidgeting under his gaze and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Next time think before you start to say anything… And call me 'Captain'. I am your superior and will be addressed as such" he growled, unable to say much more. He was too drained by everything that had happened.

"Nope. You called me 'Mashiro' so I'll call you 'Kensei'… Stupid" Mashiro grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You should listen to what I say! I can't believe you punched Shinobu for stealing my bed… What a mean captain" she mused, turning and walking away without paying any attention to Kensei's reaction.

The infuriated man dug his fingers in his short, silver hair and grit his teeth to keep from screaming or launching himself at the impertinent female; He'd done enough screaming and attacking for one morning.

A primal growl escaped him as he headed for the meeting room and he contemplated daydreams of putting Mashiro through the toughest Hell Week ever implemented on a new recruit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heizo and Shinobu were talking quietly about something when Kensei walked in. A pang of guilt stabbed him in the stomach as he saw Shinobu was holding a bag of ice over his swollen jaw. He was wearing his uniform and his hair had been combed but he still looked like he needed a few hours of sleep.

Kensei shut the door behind him and cleared his throat loudly, looking up at the ceiling. "I… Uh… My mistake" he said, trying to hide the small blush on his face from embarrassment. "I got a bit carried away".

"A bit?" Heizo asked with a twitch of his moustache, clearly displeased.

Shinobu just waved his hand. "No, no. It's alright. I baited Captain into thinking the wrong thing anyway. It's more my fault than anything. Besides, if the same thing had happened while Kuna-san was staying in Captain's room I would've hit him a lot harder. Let's just get on to figuring this whole mess out. As much as I enjoy Kuna-san's company I can't let her sleep in the same room with me".

Kensei was touched by his fourth seat's willingness to forgive. He cleared his throat again and nodded before quickly changing the subject to the problem at hand. "So, what do we do with the brat?" he asked, knowing something had to be done quickly.

Heizo looked fairly worried but after a sharp jab in the ribs from Shinobu's elbow he decided to speak up. "I'm willing to fight the girl" he said forlornly. "If she can beat me then she deserves to be lieutenant… I guess".

Shinobu smiled smugly and nodded to Kensei, showing he agreed wholeheartedly with the plan. "Her evaluations are spectacular and it would make our division look better. Plus it would get division two off our backs calling us sexist pigs. Besides, Kuna-san is… She'll be a breath of fresh air to division nine".

Kensei grunted so that the two would know he was listening as he picked up their evaluations and read through them to the areas regarding Mashiro. A long drawn out sigh escaped him and he rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the tension mounting there. "The others?" he asked.

"They agree it would be fair if she wins in a fight with Heizo, she would have proven herself worthy of the rank of lieutenant. If she loses we'll see about sending her to a different division" Shinobu said, speaking for both Todo and Tosen.

"The injuries on the men she fought yesterday?" the captain asked Heizo.

"Several broken ribs, two concussions, a dislocated jaw, a broken nose, a few loose teeth… Tattered egos and broken hearts… Captain Unohana was very impressed by Kuna-san's work" Heizo explained, rubbing his palm against his bald head.

"You don't look like you want to do this, Kasaki" Kensei mused, noting the bald man was sweating profusely.

"With all due respect, Captain… I can't fight a girl" the man replied.

Kensei frowned. "As a soldier you must be prepared to face all opponents. Enemies take all shapes and forms. One day you may have to fight a child, a woman, even one of your allies… And you can't hold back. It is our duty to protect Soul Society and we aren't given the luxury of picking our battles. Am I clear?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"YES SIR!" Heizo stood and saluted.

"Good. Tomorrow evening after tactics evaluations we'll set up an exhibition match between you and Mashiro. Now we just have to break the news to the little pest and pray for-"Kensei's speech was cut off by a loud squeal outside of the meeting room door.

"Come in, Mashiro" he called out, not bothering to use honorifics, they were lost of the girl anyway.

"Yaaaaaay! I get to fight Mustache-kun!" Mashiro cheered, bouncing into the room fully dressed and perfectly groomed. Without warning she hopped onto Kensei's back and hugged him around the neck. "I'll be the best lieutenant ever, Kensei!" she announced gleefully until her stomach growled loudly. "Right after lunch! C'mon guys, let's eat!" she demanded, pointing her arm toward the door as if telling Kensei to mush.

Shinobu tried valiantly not to laugh as Heizo tried to explain to the girl that it was several hours too early for lunch, and Kensei muttered dark curses under his breath and tried to reign in his temper.

**Author's Note:** There you have it: The first chapter of 'Pest Control'. I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to review as they inspire me and really brighten my day. I do not accept flames but constructive criticism is fine. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Fleas

Pest Control

Chapter Two: Fleas

**Pairings:** MashiroxKensei, ShinjiXHiyori, LisaxRose

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own BLEACH, nor do I claim to. If I did own it do you honestly believe I would be writing fanfiction about it?

**Special Thanks: **Again thanks goes to my brother for being amazing. PhoenixSong4232 also gets huge props for pimping my story in her latest chapter of 'Frozen Secret'. That just made my day, by the way. A big thank you to Owl City for creating the song 'Fireflies'. I can't stop listening to it and I'm continually inspired by it. But the biggest thanks go out to my readers and reviewers. Thank you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumors had spread quickly of the prodigal woman that had joined the ninth division. Some speculated that she was actually a 'he' planted in the squad to get the second division off of the ninth's back. Another popular belief was that Captain Kensei Muguruma had fallen in love with the girl, and would do anything to keep her by his side, including lie about her evaluations. Fourth Seat Shinobu Eishima had also been drawn into the rumors, being painted as a cunning romantic adversary to the lovesick captain. And, among all the wild theories, there was the equally preposterous gossip that Mashiro Kuna was actually a talented and spirited woman that wanted to prove herself in a division dominated by men.

All the rumors had lead to a fairly serious problem however, as everyone is Soul Society wanted to see the enigmatic cadet for themselves. At first Kensei had only needed to worry about his own men harassing Mashiro, (As well as Shinobu since she was occupying his room until after the exhibition match). Now things were bordering on insanity, with every division trying to sneak a peek.

Miraculously, Mashiro had still managed to do well on her kido evaluation, impressing each of the six captains from other divisions that had been invited to watch and evaluate her every move. She wasn't as fantastic with her demon magic as she was with hand-to-hand combat but she did well enough to manage all the basics with little to no trouble, and her aim was nearly perfect.

The tactics examination didn't go quite so smoothly. While she did well on offering up strategies, she was easily distracted, and her tendency to fidget often compromised her location and battle plan. Nevertheless, she did well enough, impressing guest judges Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, and almost every seat agreed she deserved the chance to aim for the vice-captain position.

Finally, the time had arrived for the fateful exhibition match to begin. To control the amount of unauthorized admirers coming to spy on Mashiro, Squad nine's captain decided to make it open for everyone to watch, judging that the sheer amount of people would discourage any unscrupulous acts. The sparring pit for the division had been cleared out to make room, and still seating was packed to full capacity. Mashiro Kuna was either going to become the most famous vice-captain yet, or be completely humiliated in front of half of Seireitei.

"You know, I'm still against this idea, Eishima-san" muttered Heizo as he was ushered onto the field.

"Oh come now, Kasaki-san, I'm sure she won't hurt you _that_ bad," supplied Shinobu with a laugh. Heizo's retort was nothing more than a glare and a twitch of the bald man's mustache. "Oh, you're so empathetic. From what I've seen so far, you're gonna be in for quite a fight, Kasaki-san."

Heizo merely sighed and walked into the ring, pulling his jacket off and draping it over a nearby wall. He unwrapped his zanpakuto's sash from around his waist, and held the sheathed sword in one hand.

Mashiro was already in the arena, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "C'mon, I'm bored waiting here!"

The third seat merely smirked, and unsheathed his blade. "Aren't you going to use your zanpakuto?"

Mashiro giggled. "That old thing? I'm not gonna need it. You're going down with good old fashioned elbow grease!" She flexed dramatically, causing a chuckle to flutter through the watching crowd.

One man, however, wasn't nearly as amused. "I can't believe Heizo-san is fighting a woman…" Ukitake sighed, leaning back into his seat.

"Oh come now," joked the deeper voice of his fellow captain, Kyoraku. "You're just a softie for anyone with 'Shiro' in their name, aren't you? What, are women only for seducing, you fox? How did your date with that tea server go, by the way?"

"I told you, it was dinner, and nothing else!"

Kyoraku laughed, pointing to the captain's face. "Your cheeks say otherwise, mate."

Indeed, Ukitake's cheeks were as pink as Kyoraku's kimono. "Shut up." The white-haired captain muttered under his breath, turning to face the fight when he heard Todo announce the fight's start.

Mashiro immediately ran forward, jumping up and spinning, aiming a kick to the crown of Heizo's head. The third seat easily avoided damage by blocking the blow with his sheathed zanpakuto, and reached up to grab Mashiro's leg and attempt to throw her out of the ring, hopefully ending the fight early. However, the girl freed herself with a simple twist of the ankle, and planted a kick to the man's side before flipping and rolling to a safe distance. He managed to absorb most of the shock with his sheath, but his kidney still let out a sharp stab of pain.

"Yaaaayyy, first hit!" Mashiro cheered, spinning in a small victory dance.

Heizo saw his opportunity, and rushed forward, jamming his sheathed blade forward to hit the girl in the back and push her out. Mashiro did duck, but Heizo changed his approach at the last moment, so rather than being hit in a single spot, his sheath dragged its way painfully up her entire back.

"Ooooowwww, jerk!" Mashiro drew her leg up to donkey kick the man, but Heizo held up his free hand.

"Seki!"

Mashiro's attack bounced off the kido shield he drew up, but nevertheless sent him skidding back. He went to attack again, but saw Mashiro jumping on one foot, clutching the other tightly.

"Ow ow ow ow owwwww!!!!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Heizo felt the judging eyes of everyone around and quickly walked forward to remedy the situation.

"I'm… sorry… Kuna-sa-" He was cut short by an elbow to the stomach, knocking any breath with which to speak out of his lungs. Mashiro grunted her forearm slightly stinging from the hardness of his abdominal muscles.

"Do you have a crush on me, Mustache-kun? Cuz there's no way that was anything other than a love tap! Well, I'm sorry, but I'm looking for a slightly taller man, maybe with a bit more hair!" She giggled, jumping in a playful fighting pose as Heizo blushed a vivid red, looking around at the witnesses to his insult, snickering and whispering to each other.

"That is quite enough, Kuna-san." With a long ring, he unsheathed his blade, holding his sword in one hand, and his sheath in the other. "I'm sorry about this." He held them an arm's length away from each other.

"Quake…"

His blade and sheath seemed to turn to rubber, wrapping around his forearms.

"…Mogura!"

His entire exposed arms were wrapped in a green light as his reiatsu increased. "Oooo, pretty!" Mashiro admired aloud as she watched the show. When it had finally died down, Heizo's arms were covered entirely with silver-colored arm's-length gauntlets, with spikes jutting from his shoulders, elbows, and knuckles. From each of his fingertips sprouted a small square plate, which seemed to glow a light green.

Mashiro stuck her tongue out.

"Fancy, but it doesn't look like something that'll hit me."

Heizo smirked. "It's not to hit you." He held his hand out, the squares on his fingertips facing downward, and the glowing intensified, and Mashiro gave herself a firm footing, preparing for Heizo's attack whatever it may be.

"Footing will do you no good." Heizo's hand shot out to the side, and Mashiro suddenly found herself falling on her behind.

"What was that?"

Heizo didn't respond. He reached out his other hand, pointed his fingertips downward, and pulled his hand towards his chest. At that point, Mashiro figured out what his zanpakuto did. The ground she was laying on was moving faster and faster towards Heizo, where his fist was waiting for her. She jutted her feet out, and pushed off of his fist, jumping back towards safety.

"That's not going to help either." Heizo held out his other hand, and lifted it high into the air. Immediately, a pillar of earth erupted from the ground, racing towards Mashiro's airborne form.

"Eep!" She held her hands out to cushion the blow, but it still hit her hard in the chest, forcing out a loud gasping cough. She fell to the ground, landing roughly, with her right foot beneath the rest of her body. Everyone watching the fight heard the sickening pop that accompanied the crash landing, and gasps erupted from several witnesses.

Kensei was already in the arena, running towards her, and Todo was ready to call the fight.

"The victor is Hei-"

"STOP!!!"

Kensei froze in place, Todo's hand stuck unmoving in the air, and even the audience was so still they seemed to be painted to the walls.

Mashiro was standing, albeit with most of her weight on her uninjured leg, and staring straight at Heizo.

"I'm not done yet." Her usual effervescent personality had disappeared completely. She was no longer bouncing in place and dancing on her heels. She was still, her eyes darting around, taking in her surroundings. Her hand clenched, relaxed, and clenched again. She took a deep steadying breath, tested her leg, and immediately cringed back. "No running…" She sighed, and pulled back her fist. "I can only do this once, so please stay still."

Heizo cocked his head in confusion, but was quickly answered. Mashiro disappeared from sight with a quiet chirp, and Heizo went looking around frantically.

"Shunpo… She never showed any skill in this…" He spun on his heels, holding his arms up defensively as he suddenly felt Mashiro's presence behind him. He managed to block the blow, but what he heard next was much more startling. With a sharp snap, he saw a crack form in his gauntlet, and begin to travel up his arm.

With a wisp, he was several feet away, at the edge of the arena. "I'm done. You damaged my Mogura with your bare hands. I'm not risking anymore harm to him. You win…" He jumped off the raised fighting area, and walked towards the exit.

"That's it, Heizo is defeated!"

Mashiro looked confused for a moment, watching Heizo retrieve his jacket, sheathe his sword, and walk away. It wasn't until he was halfway through the crowd of spectators what she realized what had just happened, and what it meant. "I'm… vice captain… I'm vice captain!"

She jumped high in the air, throwing her arms up high and cheering. However, when she landed, her leg let out a loud snap, and Mashiro's face contorted in pain.

Kensei was once again halfway there when Mashiro held her hands up, waving him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine, really, I'm f-" She couldn't even finish the sentence before she fell off to the side, unconscious. But by that point, Kensei was close enough to catch her.

"Kuna-san!" Shinobu yelped, running to where she had fallen. He watched Kensei bend over and pick her up bridal style while feeling something stir within himself at the picture they made. "I'll carry her to the fourth division, Captain" he offered.

"That's alright, Eishima. You stay here and help with crowd control. I'm pretty sure Todo will want to organize a party in Mashiro's honor so help with that too while I make sure she gets healed properly" Kensei told him as he shifted Mashiro's weight in his arms.

Shinobu hesitated but nodded anyway and went to offer assistance, sending a few glances back over his shoulder.

Alone with his new vice captain he looked down at her unconscious form and shook his head. "You can take a beating, I'll give you that" he sighed, noting that the rise and fall of her chest was uneven and her breathing was ragged. Her leg was also jutting at a very odd angle and he suspected it was dislocated, which he knew from experience hurt terribly.

An unbidden feeling of pride washed over him and he smiled lightly as he imagined his little vice captain making all kinds of hell for his division… Their division. "You're only manageable when you're unconscious" he chuckled as he reached the fourth squad and was greeted by Captain Retsu Unohana.

"My my, she is certainly worth all the gossip" she said, smiling like she knew the answers to everything. "Carried here in the arms of her Captain… I hope you recall that fraternization is frowned upon".

Kensei nearly dropped the unconscious woman right there. "What?! NO" he stated firmly, shaking his head. "She's nothing but a subordinate. I know the rules… I don't have time or patience for girls like her anyway"

"Ah… Forgive me for assuming. It's just the way you were looking at her lead me to believe otherwise" Unohana told him, still giving him her Mona Lisa smile.

Kensei coughed to clear his throat and shifted Mashiro's body in his arms. "I… uh… Her right leg, chest, and back took most of the hits. Everything else is just scratches"

If Unohana noticed how badly he wanted to change the subject she didn't comment on it or wasn't given the chance because her vice captain, Seinosuke Yamada appeared and took Mashiro from Kensei, carrying her with just as much care as the captain had shown.

"Set her up in room two hundred and do a quick analysis for me. Be sure to focus on the areas Captain Muguruma specified, please" she ordered gently, smiling after her charge and newest patient. "Don't worry, Captain, she is in good hands".

Kensei nodded and bid her farewell, heading up to sit with his lieutenant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unohana's orders had been to let Mashiro rest after treatment had been administered. Kensei had no qualms about letting the little prodigy do so since it gave him time to think. He sat at a chair positioned next to Mashiro's bed and watched her sleep.

Unlike her reported sleeping habits of thrashing and making inappropriate sounds she was still and calm, looking angelic at the center of the bed's pristine white sheets. Her breathing was a bit loud but not to the point of a snore and sometimes her fingers would clench and unclench around the sheets, but otherwise she was peaceful.

Kensei had absolutely no idea what to make of her. Her reasons for joining squad nine, her past, her staggering prowess… Everything about her was a mystery. She filled his head with questions he was dying to have answered, but ones he hoped to figure out himself.

His masculinity kicked in, and he found himself beginning to examine her on a physical level. Mashiro was in every way aesthetically pleasing. Her skin was fair and her body petite, yet sensuous. Her gently curled lime green hair framed her face, and made her stand out in a crowd. Though closed he knew her eyes were a gentle mix of grey and gold that were more expressive than any eyes he'd ever seen, and yet what they expressed was undecipherable. Her nose was small and her lips were plump and soft and perfect…

And her legs.

If Kensei were a weaker man he would've fallen victim to her long and lovely legs with the first flash of them he'd seen. All her power seemed to be focused in them and he'd be a liar if he said it didn't entice him. When he'd heard cadets daydreaming of her enviable flexibility he'd been forced to fight off illusions of those legs wrapped around him.

She made him feel like he needed to protect her from the world, even though he knew she was capable of fending for herself. A nagging worry was that on a subconscious level he'd merely laid claim to the first female to enter his territory. He did feel more hostile when he saw others, especially Shinobu, carrying on with her. He had used his masculinity as an aide in commanding his squad, and he feared that this girl had caused the testosterone to fuel his actions, rather than being used purely in his logic.

He'd wanted her out of his squad. She was a dangerous distraction for him. At the same time, however, he knew he'd feel the need to follow her wherever she went, as if the red string of fate were tied between them.

It wasn't that he had any romantic feelings for her, simply an attraction. She was beautiful, charming, clever, and mysterious… An intriguing creature that he hoped to grow bored with in due time and come to see as nothing but a comrade, regardless of gender. Though even through that reassurance, something inside of him stirred when he looked at her that made him apprehensive.

In his musings his mind began to wander and he could imagine Mashiro looking up at him and smiling with her bright eyes. Her bell-like voice echoed in his head like a soft chime. The way her lithe form would shift as she struck whatever silly pose she wanted to wave at him danced in his mind.

"Kensei"

He liked the way it sounded in his head. It was as if she needed his attention to thrive.

"Kensei"

Her tone was slightly lower and drawn out a bit more this time, as if she were beckoning him to join her in something forbidden. He realized his mind was dragging him down _that_ dark path, but he was neither willing nor able to stop himself by that point.

"KENSEI!"

This time the voice was not that of Mashiro, but an annoying male, and it was accompanied by a hard poke to the forehead. He snapped out of his daydream instantly and blinked up at his fellow captain, Shinji Hirako, with surprise.

"Huh?" Kensei asked, still not quite out of his mental menagerie.

"Jesus, Kensei. I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes but you've been too busy starin' at the babe on the bed. What'd you do, snap her pelvis?" the blonde asked with a lecherous grin. "Ah but I forgot… You're too busy to embark on the journey of a woman's flesh. Bein' around all those barbaric men changed your preferences years ago, didn't it?"

"Just because I don't chase everything with breasts doesn't mean I'm gay, dumbass" Kensei retorted, not bothering to mince his words.

Shinji chuckled at his friend's response before stepping closer to Mashiro's bed and leaning over to examine her. From the corner of his eye he saw Kensei stiffen and had to stifle the gleeful and wicked smile that threatened to twist on his lips. Cocking his head to the side he pretended to appraise the female like a work of art.

"I wonder what part of her had you so distracted" he mused, reaching out to touch a few strands of her green locks. "Her hair is certainly unique". His fingers left her hair to stroke the side of her face, cupping her cheek. "I bet she has gorgeous eyes. Green like her hair? Brown like chocolate? Or somethin' more… Exotic?" he purred before his fingers traced down her cheek to cup her chin as his thumb played over her bottom lip.

"Nice plump lips. Soft, too. I wonder how well she uses 'em".

Kensei's fingertips were digging into the armrests of the chair he sat upon so hard that they were white and his face was an unhealthy purple hue. It was apparent that he was trying to restrain his temper, further tempting Shinji to push it to the limit. The intimidating ninth squad suddenly had an exploitable weakness.

"Or maybe…" Shinji began, trailing his fingertips slowly down Mashiro's neck and dawdling on her collarbone.

Mashiro let out a small sound of discomfort and shifted slightly, playing right into the fifth division captain's hands.

He smiled widely and began to drag his fingertips toward her chest. "Or maybe it's her nice, round, perky-"he was cut off abruptly by Kensei jumping to his feet, grabbing him by the collar of his captain's robes, and yanking him away from his sleeping lieutenant. His fist was poised to punch Shinji between the eyes but he was held off by the blond holding his hands up in defeat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not in front of the lady"

Kensei dropped him but his glare did not let up. Instead he stormed over to the door of the room and slammed it open. He pointed out into the hallway and after a few calming breaths he managed a terse "Get out now".

"Aww c'mon, Kensei! I was just havin' a little fun!" Shinji protested. He sighed and rolled his eyes walking toward the door only to stop and strain as if listening for something. "Oop, I think Sleeping Beauty is wakin' up!" he cheered.

Kensei left his post at the door to hurry over and check on his vice captain, falling hook line and sinker for Shinji's clever trap. The fifth division captain stuck his leg out and tripped up Kensei's step, grabbing him by the back of his robe, turning him around, and booting him out of the door with a cheeky wave.

After the initial shock wore off Kensei came at the door like a charging bull only to have it slammed in his face. The lock clicked loudly into place and Shinji's cackle could be heard from within.

Pounding his fists on the door Kensei called Shinji every obscenity from his vast and filthy vocabulary as he debated on going to get Unohana to open the door for him. Pride won out and he helplessly stood in the door frame, listening with baited breath when Shinji's laughter died down.

"Ohhh how cute! She's pursing her lips and calling your name, Kensei! There, there, cutie… Shinji's here now".

"Hirako! You bastard! You lay another finger on her and I'll break every bone in your damn body!" the silver-haired captain hollered. He tried slamming his shoulder into the door only for it to not budge. "What the hell are these doors made of?"

"Oooh such a babe! I think I'm in love! My very first love and it was at first sight…" Shinji sighed dramatically.

"I don't think your real first love will like that" piped up a drowsy voice as Mashiro wiped her eyes and looked around the room. "Hi. Who're you?" she asked Shinji with a small smile. Her eyes drifted from his over to the window and she cocked her head curiously before looking back at him.

"I am-"Shinji began to introduce himself but Kensei, having heard Mashiro's voice, made an all new clamor.

"MASHIRO! Don't listen to a word that pig says to you! He's nothing but a filthy pervert!" her captain warned as he renewed his attacks on the door. "Dammit Shinji, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" he roared.

"Stupid Kensei locked himself out of my room and trapped me in here with a pervert? What a bad captain" she deadpanned, staring at the door with a level stare.

There was a pause before more banging and yelling came. "Mashiro you'd better hope I don't get in there! I'm your superior and I will MAKE you treat me with some respect. Now open the damn door so I can kick his ass and then go back to bed so you can heal!"

Mashiro made a face at the door before smiling at Shinji, a challenge shining in her eyes.

Shinji was impressed. All the years he'd known Kensei he'd been the only one to push Kensei to the limit and it had taken years to bring him down. Then his precocious vice captain comes along and after a few mere days there a threats of bodily harm. "Damn… What'd you do to him?" he asked reverently.

Mashiro giggled and pressed her fingers to her lips to convey that she wasn't telling.

The blond smirked and nodded his head at her. Seeing as she was fair game to just about anything, a fellow troublemaker and possible mischief ally, he decided to play some more.

"I'm Fifth Squad Captain Shinji Hirako" he introduced, holding his hand out to her.

"Ninth Squad vice Captain Mashiro Kuna" she replied, putting her hand in his and laughing when he kissed the back of it. "Oooh you are trouble. I feel bad for the girl".

"What girl?" he asked, releasing her hand.

"The one you are actually in love with. You put on a good act but you can't trick a trickster" she beamed.

Her companion seemed to choke on something in his throat and had to cough a few times to clear it out. Suddenly his voice was strained. "No clue what you're getting at, babe!" he defended lightly.

Mashiro looked at the window again. "Hmm".

Recovering quickly Shinji decided to have his last laughs and then get away from the surprisingly perceptive female. He needed to regroup so he could face her head on without the ball rolling into her court again. "Hey, babe, let's get away from these squares. I hope you like dogs, though, cuz I've had an annoyin' one yippin' at my heels all day."

In the hall Kensei was simmering in his rage just waiting to get his hands on the fifth squad captain. He was about to try and ram into it again after hearing Shinji proposition his lieutenant but paused upon hearing a resounding 'thwack!' At first he thought it was Mashiro finally giving the pervert what for but then the true assailant opened her mouth.

"I ain't the one humping legs all over the damn town! Somebody should neuter you!!!"

"Not before they muzzle you and strap on a shock collar, Fang!!!"

Hiyori had made a grand entrance into Mashiro's hospital room after flinging a fist-sized rock into Shinji's face and leaving an ugly red welt on his skin. She snarled at her long time adversary before looking at Mashiro. "He must've chewed through his leash"

"Oooh kinky!' Shinji snickered only to be hit once again with a sandal.

"No. Bad dog!" the petite powerhouse scolded as she waved another rock at him threateningly. She walked over to the door and opened it so Kensei could fall into the room.

He glowered at Shinji with a promise of retribution in his eyes before walking over to Mashiro's bed and eyeing her up and down for any signs of Shinji misbehaving.

Mashiro was too distracted by the bickering blondes to even notice. Her eyes were alight with joy as she watched them throw verbal barbs at each other, as well as the occasional fist or rock. A smile blossomed on her lips and she rested her chin in her hands to get comfortable as she watched.

"Hiyori Sarugaki, division twelve vice captain" Kensei stated, knowing Hiyori wouldn't bother to introduce herself unless there was a fight coming. "She and Shinji are old… Friends?" he stated uncertainly.

Mashiro beamed and waved energetically at Hiyori from her bed. "Hiyori! Hiyori!" she chanted, trying to get her attention.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Kensei's new vice captain! Let's be friends, okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Doubt it. I don't hang around with idiots" Hiyori retorted sharply, but Mashiro was undaunted.

"Don't be such a meanie! We could be great friends! I could help you confess your love to the boy you like, after all" she grinned with a sparkle in her eyes.

Hiyori's mouth dropped open and she was speechless for a few seconds as a small blush came to her cheeks. She regarded the woman on the bed with wary eyes as she tried to figure her out. "L-love? I ain't in love with nobody!" she finally defended, turning her head to the side quickly and spitting out the window in a fashion contradictory to any girl in love.

"Sure you are! I mean aren't you in love wi-"

Hiyori slapped her palms over Mashiro's mouth and radiated a menacing aura as she glared at the taller vice captain. "Look here, Green Bean. I said I ain't in love with anybody and if it will get you to drop it then FINE… You can call me your friend or whatever. Just don't bug me with all your stupid shit!"

Mashiro let out a happy high-pitched squeal. "Hiyori gave me a nickname!!!" she cheered, hugging the smaller girl tightly. "I have to think of a good one for you too like 'Shorty' or 'Pigtails' or… Ooooh! I could call you 'Fang'!"

There was no warning as Hiyori's fist shot out towards Mashiro's face. She just acted on instinct, wanting to stop the woman from mocking her and to hurt her so she'd stop trying to get close. Just inches from hitting her target her fist was caught against Kensei's large palm and his fingers folded over her small hand.

He gave her a harsh warning glare before releasing her and pushing her hand back toward her. "Only I'm allowed to punish my lieutenant" he growled, still keeping his eyes locked with Hiyori's.

A loud snort broke the tension in the air as Shinji leered at Kensei. "Punishment games, 'eh? And you call me a pervert!" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and glanced from Mashiro to her captain then back again.

This time Kensei didn't bother stopping Hiyori from taking her anger out since she didn't attempt to attack Mashiro. Instead her foot met with Shinji's hindquarters so hard that he was projected face-first into a wall where he slumped into a pile, cursing and holding a hand over his mangled nose.

A sudden dark and foreboding presence filled the air and everyone looked from each other toward the open door where a calm and smiling Unohana stood with her hand on the door handle. With a little laugh she cocked her head to the side and the door seemed to explode around the handle, falling to the floor in tiny bits.

"Oh my… Flimsy material" she chuckled, dropping the mangled door knob onto the pile.

Kensei looked up at the captain with a face as white as the sheets Mashiro rested upon while Shinji sweat profusely and whimpered and Hiyori jumped up onto the windowsill as if to make a hasty retreat. Mashiro looked at Unohana as if she'd met her new hero.

"It seems as if everyone is enjoying themselves. It's always nice to have visitors, neh Kuna-san?" she asked her patient.

Kensei only paled further, praying Mashiro wouldn't play up the dramatics and earn him the wrath of squad four's imposing captain. He had learned to hold a healthy respect for the seemingly gentile woman and hoped against hope to get out unscathed.

Mashiro smiled back and nodded. "Shinji and Hiyori decided to introduce themselves and cheer me up while Kensei made sure I was staying in bed so I can get better"

Three heads turned in unison to stare at her but she just giggled. "Were we too loud, Unohana-san?" she asked, wisely using honorifics for the only person she deemed deserving of them so far.

Kensei bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grunting at her. He felt fairly insulted that a captain she barely knew got more respect than the one that lead her own squad.

"Some of the other patients were trying to rest and claimed to have been disturbed" Unohana admitted as the pressure in the room seemed to increase tenfold.

"Would you look at the time!? Looks like me and the runt here should be gettin' back to our squads and finish filin' paperwork" Shinji piped up, still gingerly holding his nose to stem the blood flow. "If you could just work your magic on my nose we'll get right out of your hair… And such lovely hair it is!"

Unohana turned to face him fully, her expression hidden from the rest of the room's occupants.

Shinji's face contorted into a look of pure unadulterated horror, as if he'd been dropped in front of about a thousand rabid menos. "You know what? It's fine! I'll let it heal naturally. Maybe a bump in it will make me look more rugged" he laughed nervously before hurrying over to the window, tucking Hiyori under his arm, and jumping out.

Unohana waved at the retreating figures from the window before closing it with a loud snap and turning back to the two left in the room. "I'd like to see if your leg is fit enough to support your weight. Muguruma-san could you please help Kuna-san stand?" she requested.

Mashiro pulled the sheets back to reveal she was yet again in her white under robe and turned so that her feet were hanging off the side of the bed.

Kensei hesitated, unsure if it was wise to get so close only to inwardly scoff at his cowardice. She was a beautiful woman, it was only natural he was attracted to her and he shouldn't have let it intimidate him. He lifted Mashiro up off the bed with gusto before gently setting her feet down on the floor and keeping her steady with a hand on her back.

He ignored how he'd felt the briefest hint of her curves under his touch or how warm and light her body was. Instead he focused on continuing to support her balance.

"Take a few steps, please" Unohana instructed, to which Mashiro obeyed.

Her walk was a bit wobbly but she eventually got her rhythm back and moved out of Kensei's reach to see if she could stay standing without support. Her hips swayed as she moved from walking to an impromptu dance that drew her captain's eyes yet again.

"Very good. You are a fast healer, Kuna-san" the medical expert informed her. "Just refrain from any intensive sparring for a few days as well as running for long amounts of time and if you feel the need to rest do not hesitate to do so. Do you have any pain?".

"Not really. I'll be fine" Mashiro told her, losing interest in the conversation and walking to the small cubby near her bed that held her things. She slipped on her outer robe and hooked on her zanpakuto. "Kensei, can you help me with my sandals?" she requested, holding up her socks and shoes so her captain could see.

"I suppose its fine that you go back to your division then" Unohana sighed. "Just be careful… Oh and congratulations on becoming vice captain. Congratulations to you as well, Muguruma-san on getting such a wonderful new lieutenant"

Mashiro nodded and smiled as she hopped back up onto her bed, waving goodbye as the fourth division captain left the room. Once she was out of sight Mashiro winced and placed a palm over her hip. "I shouldn't have jumped up to sit" she yelped, getting Kensei's full attention.

He was already pulling her socks onto her feet when she let her discomfort be known. "Should I go and bring her back?" he asked, pausing in his work.

"No. It's no big deal" Mashiro laughed before turning her head to look out the window. "Shinji and Hiyori are funny. I like them a lot".

Kensei shrugged as he started trying her sandals. "Tomorrow you'll get to meet most of the rest of the captains at your party. You earned a celebration for your efforts. Congratulations" he said, stepping back from his finished work to look at her.

He was surprised to see her usual bubbly expression replaced with something more serious and thoughtful. "Thank you, Captain" she said with a warm smile.

Kensei's heart skipped a beat for a moment and he had to turn away from her or else be sucked under her spell. He was therefore shocked to feel a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "I'm glad I get to be your second seat" she whispered, hugging him a little tighter.

He stiffened in her grasp but slowly relaxed and let his guard down momentarily. He turned and placed an awkward hand around her shoulders before giving her a short squeeze and then clearing his throat and pulling away. "Surprisingly enough… I'm glad too" he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

**Author's Note:** Hooray Second chapter is done! I want to apologize for a small booboo last chapter. When I was doing the flashback scene some of the areas that were supposed to be italicized as well as underlined were not underlined like they should've been. Because of this from now on flashbacks will only be italicized. If anyone got confused I'm really sorry!

Also I write when I'm inspired so there will be no set updating schedule. However, thanks to my twin brother continuing to support/ hound me and giving me ideas you can be sure the updates will happen. Thank you for understanding!


	3. Jitterbug

Pest Control

Chapter Three: Jitterbug

**Pairings:** MashiroxKensei, ShinjixHiyori, LisaxRose (And hints of other pairings)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own BLEACH, nor do I claim to. If I did own it do you honestly believe I would be writing fanfiction about it?

**Special Thanks: **Thank you to my twin yet again. He is my hero and deserving of worship… Plus he's single so look out ladies! Also to PhoenixSong4232 yet again for her inspirational reviews and continued support. Owl City gets another shout out: This chapter was constructed while I listened to 'The Saltwater Room' on repeat. Last, but never least, my readers and reviewers get much love. There haven't been many of you yet but what you lack in numbers is made up in quality. If I can entertain at least one person then I feel I've succeeded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She cleans up good… Real good" Shinji snickered, patting Kensei on the shoulder a few times in sympathy when he saw the taller man's jaw drop as his eyes landed on his lieutenant.

Mashiro Kuna stepped out into the decorated courtyard with a beaming smile on her lips and a hint of pink on her cheeks as she looked around at the party thrown together in her honor. Paper lanterns and streamers were hung up in bright and cheerful abundance with excess amounts of green that matched her verdant hair. A buffet was set up filled to the brim with finger foods and a band was playing off to the side.

Many of the men gathered did a double take at the small and suddenly elegant vice captain. She wore a white kimono decorated with orange goldfish and leafy green bamboo shoots that complimented her fair skin. At her middle was a red obi laced with orange lacy material that tapered down her back. Her zanpakuto's sheath was adorned with titian carnations, the interwoven stems adding a viridian latticework down its length that covered up the many scratches and cracks from it being used and abused so frequently. The same vibrant flowers were woven into her hair, which had been styled up into a loose bun with curly tendrils falling to frame her face. She'd even glossed her lips and highlighted her eyes with warm eye shadow.

Overall the effect was dazzling and Kensei was only able to snap out of his stupor when he noticed several men stepping forward to congratulate Mashiro on her new position in division nine. She looked delighted to receive so much attention, though her usual enthusiasm was slightly subdued. He had to marvel at the very idea that Mashiro might possibly feel overwhelmed or even shy.

From behind Shinji a breathy "Wow" was heard as Shinobu caught his first glance at the second seat. Kensei felt something tighten in response to his fourth seat's open admiration but couldn't be sure just why he was bothered outside of his usual impulse to protect Mashiro.

What was worse was that it was only the start of the night and therefore not even half of the guests had arrived yet. That meant more men swarming around Mashiro and more chances for trouble since he was pretty sure that sake was the drink of choice for the evening. "I knew she was going to be trouble" he grumbled, watching an ensign stumble over himself to shake the guest of honor's hand.

"I'd better get in there soon and ask for the first dance" Shinji purred, pushing his hair out of his face and checking his breath. He didn't get very far before a small ankle was kicked out under his feet and he fell flat on his face. Again his nose suffered the brunt of the damage and began to swell.

He looked up to see Hiyori standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest. Her cherry red kimono made her look like a little devil complete with pigtail horns. "And where do you think you're going?" she hissed as Shinji climbed to his feet.

"Well look at you! In that getup you almost look like a girl!" he replied in a very poor attempt at a compliment.

"Not even ten minutes into the party and they're fighting like cats and dogs" Shinobu mused as he walked over to stand by his captain and watched Hiyori maim the fifth squad captain as she demanded he man up and think of a real compliment. He was wearing a dark green robe, which made Kensei raise an eyebrow.

"Interesting choice in color" he stated, trying to be nonchalant.

"What can I say? Suddenly I find myself attracted to the color green" he chuckled as his eyes sought out the only other source of green in the crowd. "She's really amazing".

Kensei looked down at his own navy blue robes and sighed. "Yeah, she is" he huffed, as if begrudging Mashiro for being loveable. He excused himself and went to get a bottle of sake for himself, suddenly very thirsty.

Upon reaching the table he noticed Hachigen Ushoda had placed himself in charge of concessions and smiled up at the gentle giant. "One sake, please" he requested.

"Hello Muguruma-san" Hachi greeted, handing over the bottle with a tiny smile. "Congratulations on finally finding a suitable vice captain. I was very surprised to hear that a female had earned the position but Kuna-san seems fitted for the position. The energy and determination she showed in her exhibition match was enviable. Has her leg healed properly?"

"She's fine as long as she doesn't overexert herself according to captain Unohana"

"That's very good news. She was so brave to keep fighting even after being wounded so severely. You must be so proud" he gushed in his modest way.

Kensei nodded and took a long drink from his bottle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mashiro hid her irritation well. She was so grateful for the party held in her honor and the attention she was getting. Her heart was fluttering from feeling so much praise and admiration. It was a perfect evening and overall she was thrilled except for one thing: Her captain hadn't even greeted her.

It was ridiculous to her that she felt so bothered by the small detail but she'd caught him watching her and expected he would've come over to say hello. A nagging worry that she'd overstepped her bounds when she'd hugged him played with her nerves but he had attempted to hug her back… As awkward as it had been. She feared he was avoiding her and the only thing that kept her from marching over and greeting him herself was the fact it might have been unwelcome.

Therefore there was a little dark cloud hovering over her joyous occasion, though no one seemed to notice. In fact the masses were oblivious to her discomfort and suffocated her with praise and well-wishing.

More and more new faces introduced themselves to her as the sky grew darker and the band played louder to drown out the din of chatter. Faces were beginning to flush from the effects of alcohol and while she'd tried to excuse herself several times to get a refreshment of her own, as well as a break from all the admirers, she was cut off every time by a new introduction.

"You look like you need a drink" someone said, pressing a cool glass to her cheek from behind and successfully startling her. She turned around to see a man with shaggy blond hair smiling at her with kind and lazy eyes that seemed to understand at least a small part of what she was going through.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, lowly third seat of the second division and you must be the verdant vice captain everyone has been gossiping about" the man introduced as he handed her the glass of water.

Mashiro smiled at him and took a sip of the beverage, feeling better as she drank. "Thank you" she told him sincerely before noticing that most of the crowd had let up as couples met on the dance floor. One couple in particular had attracted most of the attention with their risqué dancing: A woman in a daring excuse for a kimono and glasses and a captain with long wavy blond hair.

"Mashiro Kuna, ninth squad vice captain" she replied, though she didn't look at him. Her eyes were scanning the crowd and stopped once she caught sight of her captain. An unhappy huff escaped her lips which didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"He'll come around. Just try and enjoy yourself until he does. You really shook up the whole system he had going in a big way and he's still trying to adjust. I don't think he knows how to deal with you yet" Kisuke advised her with a pat on the shoulder. "Now how about forgetting your worries and treating me to your first dance in exchange for me being thoughtful enough to fetch you a drink? Somebody has to distract everyone from Lisa-san and Rose-san's… err… Dancing"

Mashiro set her glass down on the edge of the concession table and offered her hand to him with a warm smile. "Thanks".

"Rescuing damsels in distress is just part of my job, milady" he replied before pulling her out onto the dance floor and leading her in a formal waltz. Halfway in, however, some of Mashiro's original spark shined through and she began to invent new dance moves, inspiring her partner to do the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei continued to nurse his sake, seated at a table he shared with Shunsui Kyoraku who was busy laughing good-naturedly at his vice captain's highly inappropriate conduct. He wondered if his companion had felt the same discomfort with his lieutenant as he did… And then he remembered he was thinking about Kyoraku, a man whose zest for wine and women outshined his remarkable battle prowess.

"Captain Kyoraku?" a small voice inquired getting the attention of both men. A little girl with dark hair and glasses that could've passed for Lisa's little sister or daughter (Kensei felt his suspicion raise) tugged at the edge of Shunsui's outer pink kimono hem. Tucked under her arm was a large book that was trying to slip from her grip.

"Nanao-chan! What are you doing here?" the eighth squad captain asked in a playful tone, touching the tip of the girl's nose with his fingertip and earning a smile.

"Lisa-san was supposed to read to me tonight" she told her captain as a pout formed on her lips.

Kensei looked over at Lisa Yadomaru and shook his head. There was no way she'd be able to read to the child judging by the drunken flush on her face or the fact that her back seemed to be glued to Rojuro Otoribashi's front. Shunsui seemed to know this as well since he pulled Nanao up into his lap so she could look him in the eye without craning her neck.

"How about I read to you tonight since Lisa-san is busy?" he asked.

"I want to dance" the little girl informed him as she set her book down on the table so she could cross her arms over her chest. Her superior looked lost for a reply, obviously not expecting the response he'd gotten.

"Okay then, but since it's late you only get one dance. How about dancing with that fox-ish boy. He looks pretty lonely" he suggested, noticing a boy with squinted eyes and white hair watching them that looked to be around Nanao's age. He waved at the boy and received a smile and wave in return but Nanao just pulled the collar of his kimono closed around her face and shook her head.

"I don't want to dance with him. He is scary" she told him with her voice muffled by the fact her face was pressed against his chest. "You dance with me"

Kensei stifled a loud laugh behind his hand and quickly looked away to the dance floor. What he saw made him wish he hadn't looked. Mashiro was dancing and laughing with Kisuke Urahara, her earlier bout of shyness having melted away.

He didn't notice Shunsui had left the table to go and dance with his charge, stooping over so he could hold her arms as she stood on his feet, too busy staring at his lieutenant's flushed face.

Desires to simply be close to her pulled him out of his seat and lead him across the dance floor. He didn't know what he was going to do or say but he wanted her to acknowledge him, smile at him. He convinced himself it was because he wanted to feel admiration from her as her captain. Deep down he knew better but if he recognized that part of himself he knew he'd turn around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kuna-san, may I have this dance?"

Mashiro looked away from Kisuke into Shinobu's smiling face and nodded. She gave the second squad third seat a quick hug and whispered "Thanks again" into his ear before pulling away.

At the same time Yoruichi Shihoin took hold of Kisuke by the elbow, nodding a greeting to Mashiro. "C'mon. I need you to dance with me so Aikawa will stop hitting on me and upsetting Soi Fon. He actually used the line 'Do you want to feel the Love?' on me. He's lucky he's three sheets to the wind" she groused.

No one noticed the ninth division captain suddenly veer off to stand in front of the band and be greeted by Sosuke Aizen.

As Mashiro let herself be swept away by the music she felt the press of fabric around her neck and looked up at Shinobu curiously. He beamed back at her as he pulled his hands away. Looking down she saw that he'd wrapped a pink scarf around her throat and was admiring his handiwork.

"I knew it would look stunning on you. Congratulations, vice captain Mashiro"

She touched one end of the scarf gingerly and felt something form at the back of her throat, moved by the kind gesture. "Thank you so much, Shinobu!" she squeaked, pulling him into a tight hug that he happily returned.

She let go and twirled around to show off her newest accessory, not planning to take it off for the rest of the night even though it clashed with her kimono. "I love it! I'll wear it forever" she promised him enthusiastically.

Shinobu just laughed and took her hands to lead her into another dance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei had barely heard a word Sosuke had said to him. The fifth squad vice captain's greeting and small talk meant nothing to him as he watched Mashiro hug Shinobu and be embraced in return. Something in his chest sank down into his stomach and he took a swig of his sake to see if he could float it back up again.

Sosuke seemed to notice as a small smirk made its way to his face and he quietly watched Kensei stare at his lieutenant. His glasses flashed as he looked up at the lanterns hanging above, appearing deep in though. Finally he looked back at his companion and decided to speak.

"You could always cut in" he suggested softly, getting Kensei's attention.

"What?"

"Go over to them and ask if you could step in. It's quite common practice among dancers if I recall correctly" he stated with a light mockery in his tone. "The night isn't getting any younger and I'm sure she wants a dance with her captain. Go on" the bespectacled man urged.

Kensei still looked apprehensive but Sosuke gave him a reassuring smile that bolstered his confidence. He marched through the crowd with purpose, never looking away from his target as she swayed alluringly to the music.

Upon reaching them he placed his hand on Shinobu's shoulder and gently pulled him back. "I'm cutting in" he announced needlessly, earning blank stares from his subordinates. "Dance with me"

Mashiro still looked confused for a beat before she smiled with vigor and held out her hand for Kensei to take.

Shinobu gracefully backed off, going to sit at a table with Jushiro Ukitake and watch as the high seats danced together. A frown marred his attractive features but didn't deter the admiration of several females that had gathered around the table to fawn over two of Soul Society's most attractive men.

As Kensei's hand made contact with Mashiro's the tempo of the music changed to that of a slow and romantic melody, as if choreographed just for the particular moment. A lump formed in Kensei's throat but Mashiro seemed unaffected as she stepped closer to him and continued to dance.

He was forced to notice how nice she smelled as her proximity became dangerously closer as well as the way she moved with effortless grace. Her eyes were closed as she savored the music and he could hear her humming along softly in her pure voice. The tiny hand in his was unexpectedly soft for a warrior and the skin was smooth.

Meanwhile he was trying to figure out where to put his free hand. It was hovering over the small of her back awkwardly since he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to initiate such intimate contact. Gulping, he bravely pressed his palm to her back: It was better than looking like an idiot with his hand held out like he was dancing with someone twice her size.

She let out a small yelp and jumped up against his chest, pressed so close he could feel her heartbeat flutter until she pulled away again. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide with surprise before narrowing and her plump lips coming together in a pout. "You startled me!" she snapped as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Stupid captain. Warn a girl before you make a move… And don't have your hand so low!"

She reached around and pulled Kensei's hand, which had stubbornly stayed in place against the curve of her spine, up her back until it rested safely between her shoulder blades. "There" she announced, pleased with herself.

Kensei was flustered and berated himself internally for not thinking of such a simple solution. "I wasn't… I wasn't trying to make a move!" he defended a little loudly causing a few heads to turn and eyebrows to rise. He growled deep in his throat at them and was satisfied when they all turned away quickly.

She was slowly driving him insane.

It was a fact he'd come to terms with and he knew he had to do something about. He couldn't let himself be distracted by how nice her back felt under his hand or the way his heart would jump every time she accidentally brushed too close against him. He needed to remember how bothersome she was: That she was nothing but a pest.

He needed a good defense against the power she had to make him come unglued. A way to drive her away so she could never catch wind of how deeply she affected him. God help him if she even knew. She'd probably thrill in tormenting him and making him look like a fool in front of his men.

The gears in his head began to turn but the thought drifted away as another slow song began to play.

No one noticed or pain any mind to Sosuke Aizen as he nodded appreciatively at the band and stepped away to go and speak to Kaname Tosen off in the corner.

Eventually the two began to relax and grew comfortable dancing together. They enjoyed themselves as several songs passed by. While Mashiro was free and inventive in her dance steps Kensei stubbornly stuck to the expected movements. His companion didn't complain, though she did laugh a few times at how rigid he was.

"C'mon, Kensei… Smile" she requested at one point before spinning away from him.

Reflexively he reached out and caught her hand, surprising them both. After a pause he pulled her back to him in another spin that landed her with her back pressed to him. She looked up at him and let out a delighted laugh.

"Do that again!" she requested with her hand still holding his as she spun away.

He obliged her though his face was set into a stubborn frown. It wouldn't do him any good to let her know he was enjoying himself or she'd probably force him to dance more often. He could only take so much before he wouldn't be able to control whatever might happen.

She did a few more spins and twirls before taking her time to rest with her back against his front, breathless from dancing and laughing. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bright as she caught her breath.

A bit of her bangs fell into her eyes and without thinking Kensei brushed them out of her face, belatedly realizing he'd made a big mistake. Her hair was silky and the skin that he'd brushed against was smooth and warm. Time froze as he tried to think of anything but the curves pressed to him or the way her lips were pursed temptingly.

"Kensei?" she asked in a heavy breath realizing something was happening.

The soldier's instinct within the captain kicked in and told him it was time to make a hasty retreat, however the prideful warrior in him refused to run. Instead he managed to think on his feet and come up with an alternative strategy. "You should greet the rest of your guests" he said, looking away from her face.

Mashiro's face fell but she quickly adopted a smile and nodded. "Yeah! They all came to see me! Besides, I'm thirsty and that big sad guy looks like he needs a hug" she cheered before breaking away and making her way toward the concession stand. "Bye bye, Kensei!" she called back over her shoulder.

He placed a palm over his eyes and groaned. "I really am stupid" he grumbled as he went back to the table he'd shared with Shunsui. The eighth captain and his young companion were long gone as he sat down and polished off the rest of his sake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi!" Mashiro chirped as she waved at Hachi while approaching the concession stand. She grabbed a fresh glass of water and downed it quickly before letting out a happy "Ahhhh" of refreshment.

"Hello, Kuna-san. Congratulations on your new position" the amiable man replied with a serene smile.

"Thanks. So who are you and why aren't you dancing?" she asked bluntly, honestly curious about him.

"Oh! Forgive me. My name is Hachigen Ushoda, vice kido chief of the Kido Corps… And I suppose I'm not dancing because no one has asked me"

"Oooh, fancy title. Do you want to dance?"

Hachi looked startled by her inquiry. "I'm sorry?" he asked, thinking he'd misheard her. There was no way she was oblivious to the fact that he'd take up a good part of the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance? Dance with me! C'mon Hachi!" the spritely girl urged, coming around the table to grab the significantly larger man by his massive hand and pulled him out toward the dance floor.

"What? But I… Kuna-san I…" he stood awkwardly at the center of the gyrating couples and watched as Mashiro started to writhe and wriggle to the beat.

"C'mon! Dance!" she piped, bumping her hip into his only to lose her footing and tumble until Hachi caught her and helped her regain her balance. "Whoop! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Kuna-san" Hachi replied softly as he took a deep breath before gently swaying back and forth, mindful of everyone around him. He enjoyed a dance with Mashiro as his partner, warming to her cheerful personality with ease.

"Excuse me, vice captain" Heizo Kasaki tapped Mashiro on the shoulder and smiled at her when she turned to face him. "Could I speak to you for a few moments?"

"Sure, sure! See ya, Hachi! Keep on groovin" she called out to her pink-haired friend as she left him to continue to enjoy himself. She walked with Heizo over to the tables and noticed that he and Todo Gizaeimon as well as a few other members of squad nine had set up a gigantic cake for her.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted as Heizo held out a chair for her to sit in.

"Aww, you guys! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you" she cooed, smiling at her subordinates before getting distracted by the cake. "Yummy"

"The division pitched in and we all bought you a new futon for your room. It's supposedly the top of the line, even better than Eishima-san's. It's our congratulatory gift for you since you've become our new vice captain. We all look forward to working with you" Todo told her as someone sliced a piece of cake and offered it to her.

She accepted and happily dove in, enjoying every bite. "Make sure to save a piece for Kensei, please" she asked, noticing that most of the cake was already being divided up and sent through the crowd to each hungry guest.

Heizo sat down across from her and reached under the table to pull out a brand new katana sheathe which he handed to her. "I noticed your zanpakuto sheathe was fairly battered and so I thought this would be a suitable gift"

Mashiro squealed with glee and untucked her zanpakuto from her obi, pulling the links of flowers from the old sheathe and draping them around Heizo's neck and head. "Those look good on you" she informed him as she pulled her blade free of the squalid sheathe that housed it. It was tossed aside without second thought and replaced by the pristine sheathe. "It's perfect... Thank you so much, Mustache-kun!"

Heizo blushed and his moustache twitched from the warm reception his gift had gotten.

"Is Mogura okay?" she asked, worried for Heizo's own sword that she'd damaged during their match.

"He's already been fixed. It was a fair sized-crack, though. Very impressive, vice captain"

"Oh good. I would've felt bad if I broke it" she sighed with relief. Upon noticing everyone was still gathered around her expectantly she laughed and decided to have a little fun with her new position. "Company dismissed!" she announced, breaking out into a fit of laughter as some of the men immediately walked off while others hovered nearby, unsure of if she was serious. "Go have fun!" she told the hangers-on before getting up herself to wind through the crowd, stopping when she saw a familiar face.

"Hi Tosen!"

The tall and quiet man turned to face his new superior seat and nodded his head in greeting as she bounced over to him. "I wanted to thank you for making the suggestion that I earn my place. I know you really just wanted to shut everyone up but it still worked out pretty great" she said as she reached out and touched his arm.

She was aware of the fact he couldn't see and tried to be more mindful of it by being slightly louder around him so he could follow her steps and she took the time to initiate contact so he could pinpoint her location. She knew he had phenomenal spiritual pressure senses but she wasn't sure just how acute they were and at a party he was sure to be disoriented.

"You did very well. Congratulations" Tosen replied as he reached into one of his ninth squad coat's inner pocket and withdrew something. "In keeping with tradition I got you a small gift" he informed her.

Without any warning he reached up and cupped her cheek, turning her head slightly so that she was looking directly into the goggles of his mask. She didn't even flinch from it like most would've and Tosen found himself surprised and pleased by the tiny gesture.

"Vice Captain, there are many things in this world that I would never want you to behold, such as the horrors of battle. But as I am too late for that, please allow this gift to shield your stainless eyes from the tragedies and calamities you may witness due to the shortcomings of a comrade."

He gently placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and pushed her bangs from her face.

While she couldn't see his expression she could tell that he was sad. Not just for the moment, but a kind of sorrow that he carried at all times. His cryptic message made her worried for him, and she squeezed his arm in reassurance and then pulled away.

"Thank you" she told him, placing her fingertips over the sides of the glasses and pulling them off so she could admire them. The frame was a sturdy metal with a coating of white paint while the lenses were tinted a cool blue shade. "Ooooh! These look really fancy! Where'd you get them?!" she asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"My assistant and I were wandering through Seireitei on patrol and happened upon a small vending cart called 'The Silver Dragonfly'. The owner has hopes of creating an entire shop devoted to eyewear, it would seem".

"Bet he was surprised to see you there" Mashiro said with a small laugh.

"Indeed".

Again he was impressed by her. Not many dared to make light of his blindness, seeing it as a taboo subject. She seemed to just accept and move past it as if it were nothing to her, which he believed to be quite possible.

"Excuse me, vice captain, but I think I will retire to my chambers for the night" he said before bowing and walking off. He needed to speak with Suzumushi and settle his restless mind.

Mashiro put her new glasses back on over her eyes and watched Tosen go but was distracted by the sight of a man with wavy brown hair and glasses that was standing nearby. She noticed him pulling his zanpakuto free and felt herself stiffen for reasons she couldn't understand. As if entranced she watched him start to swing the blade but the view was blocked as Tosen's back interrupted the sight.

By the time Tosen moved the man was gone and she felt back to normal. Looking around she wondered if anyone else had noticed the peculiar action but everyone was going about their own business.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei let out a frustrated sigh as he felt the parcel he had hidden in his robes shift. He had been trying to keep his gift hidden until the right time. The last thing he wanted was for someone to find out he had actually spent money on the girl.

"So… What's wrong?"

Kensei visibly jumped as he heard the eighth division lieutenant's voice from behind him. Lisa Yadomaru smirked as she plopped down in the chair her captain had previously occupied and stared at Kensei. He, in turn, tilted his head and shot a deadly glare at her. She didn't even flinch. She merely leaned more intently. "Nothing," he growled, hoping she'd just leave but knowing better. "Why don't you mind your own business and horrify a few more people with Rose?" he suggested.

"Rose had to go to bed since he has early morning drills."

"You're not enough for him?" Kensei spat through grit teeth.

"Oh, very funny. I'll let you dance with me if you tell me what's on your mind, though." she offered, laughing at the scathing expression on the captain's face. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'. I was kidding anyway; you dance like an old man."

"You should address a Captain with more respect, Yadomaru-san. It is unbecoming in a woman to be so brash."

A tense silence fell around them, and Lisa let out a miffed huff. "Alright then, enough fun. What has the ninth division captain looking so sour when he should be celebrating the promotion of an admittedly cute girl to his vice captain?" she asked.

"Didn't I already say it is none of your business?" he asked.

"You did. That doesn't mean I don't want to know, though" she assured him as she grabbed his bottle of sake only to frown at how empty it was.

Kensei decided to turn the tables. "What I want to know is why your captain went off earlier to read to a little girl while you were busy dancing. A girl that looks a hell of a lot like you" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit! I forgot I was going to read to Nanao-chan tonight!" she cursed before blushing from her companion's insinuation. "It's just a coincidence that we look alike. She just happens to have good fashion sense, though she tends to have weird tastes in books".

"As opposed to erotic literature and smut?" Kensei asked, feeling slightly better for getting the upper hand.

"Touché"

Deciding there was no harm in indulging Lisa's need for information the slightest bit he spoke up. "I'm trying to figure out how to deal with her. She's not exactly what any of us are used to dealing with and it's going to be a challenge getting used to her… Plus she's about as respectful as a hollow".

Lisa nodded. "Well it's better than being stuck with the same old routine, isn't it?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mashiro watched Kensei and Lisa arguing like crushing teenagers, too focused on her jaundiced pout to notice a man in dark robes quickly approaching her from behind, reaching his hand out towards the back of her throat. The touch was light but unexpected, causing her to jump with a start.

Turning around she was met by the sight of the same man who had unsheathed his zanpakuto. He was wearing a charming smile but she couldn't see his eyes because of the light reflecting off of his glasses. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

Mashiro laughed with him but her heart was still trying to slow down in her chest from the small fright. "I'm fine. Just fine" she assured him quickly.

"You're making a very interesting fashion statement, Kuna-san" the stranger told her, still smiling as he reached out to touch the end of her scarf and glanced up at the glasses perched on her head.

While nothing about the man seemed intimidating or dangerous, Mashiro still took a step away from him, not liking how close he was standing. "Thank you" she said with a disarming smile and a happy chirp in her voice to distract from her discomfort. "The other seats decided to get me a few gifts to congratulate me".

"I see. Are you enjoying the evening then?" he inquired. "I saw you dancing with your captain earlier and you looked to be in high spirits"

Mashiro nodded enthusiastically. "Very much. It means so much to be accepted by everyone in division nine. I love it there. I like the challenge and everyone is fun to be around… Plus now I have my own room!" She eyed him curiously before deciding to speak. "You didn't tell me your name yet".

The man looked surprised that she didn't know who he was for a moment before his expression became friendly again. "You're right. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Sosuke Aizen, the lieutenant of division five" he informed her smoothly.

"Nice to meet you, Aizen-san" she replied, unsure of why she bothered to use honorifics on his name.

"Tell me, Kuna-san… Would you care to dance?" he asked, extending a hand.

Mashiro looked at his hand with uncertainty. There was something odd going on with this man, like he was too calm and composed: Like an actor. She knew it was probably that he was just polite and sophisticated but his countenance made her wary and self-conscious.

"I would but my leg is really starting to hurt. Captain Unohana told me to go easy on it ever since I injured it in my exhibition match. I'm sorry… Maybe next time?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah… Well it is best that you not reinjure yourself. Perhaps next time you'll try not to stress it so much while in the company of Captain Muguruma, then" he suggested with a knowing smirk.

She blinked at him owlishly, surprised by the boldness of the statement and feeling justified to be cautious around him when he appeared so perceptive. She wasn't comfortable with how insightful and smug his gaze was.

"Of course" she replied delicately, trying to play off her momentary shock. Her usual silly smile came to her face and she let out a small laugh. "It was nice meeting you, Aizen-san"

He nodded back at her as she turned and walked away, wisely adding a small limp to her step.

"Kuna-san! Is your leg hurting you?" Shinobu asked, appearing at her side. He caught her under the arm and set to help her balance so her weight was off of her bad leg. She didn't really feel like going into any detail so she just accepted the assistance gracefully.

Shinobu waved Todo over while still keeping a tight grip on Mashiro. "Hey… Her leg is starting to act up so I'm going to take her back to her room" he informed the sixth seat.

Todo looked between the two of them then frowned up at the fourth seat. "Just make sure you drop her off and then come back. We all have to supervise cleanup duty" he said before waving them off. He kept his mouth shut on how Kensei still hadn't gotten to give Mashiro her gift or that the captain would want to be directly alerted that his lieutenant was retiring for the evening.

"Let's get you to bed, then" he told his companion, walking with her to her new room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei stood outside of Mashiro's door and tried to think of what he should say before entering her room. With a deep breath he knocked twice before announcing "I'm coming in". He was surprised to find that her room had been slightly decorated and he wondered how much of the division funds had been depleted by well-wishing members.

She had a low table, a dresser, a bookshelf, all made out of blond wood as well as a screen printed with fireflies by a riverside that she could change behind set up in the corner. Decorative pillows sat about the room to serve as makeshift chairs and he knew that in the wall cubby next to her bathroom her brand new futon as well as all her linens waited to be brought out.

It was feminine, but not overwhelmingly so and he had to admit the room met his expectations. His phobia of pink and lace was momentarily put to rest.

She sat with her leg stretched out at the low table with a cup of tea in her hands while Shinobu was across from her pouring himself a cup from the set. They both looked up at their captain with smiles on their faces that he could tell were strained. Mashiro looked tired while the fourth seat looked nervous.

Shinobu sat up and handed Kensei the cup of tea before heading toward the door. "I was just on my way out to go help everyone start with cleanup" he announced, waving goodbye to the occupants of the room before departing.

Mashiro pulled her leg back in towards her body and set to work pulling the flowers from her hair as Kensei sat down in the spot Shinobu had vacated, watching her. The sunglasses Tosen had given her as well as the scarf from Shinobu rested neatly on the table. Each flower was carefully put in a pile next to the gifts, probably to be pressed and saved… If Mashiro were sentimental. Kensei wasn't sure.

He was hypnotized by the movements of her deft fingers as they worked to free the last flower and he realized that she was removing the pins that held her hair up as well as the flora. Green locks tumbled down around her shoulders and she placed the last decoration on top of the others.

"It was a fun party. I had a good time with everyone" Mashiro said, breaking the awkward silence that had built up. Her eyes found his and curiosity sparked within their depths.

"Good to hear" Kensei grunted, trying to figure out how he was going to give her the gift he'd been saving all night. Compared to the other items it seemed practical and impersonal but he wasn't one for emotional meaning. He sat the paper-wrapped parcel up onto the table between them and waited.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the package into her hands and playing with the ends.

"Open it and you'll find out, right?" he asked, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. It was strange being in her room alone with her. It smelled like citrus and flowers and the room was cheerful, like her sunny disposition. He kept thinking back to when he'd brushed her hair from her face and the same heavy feeling hung around him, weighing down his shoulders.

She made quick work of the wrapping and set it aside as she folded out a standard-issue black uniform. She looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain why he'd gotten her the particular gift.

"It has sleeves. Division nine uniforms are all sleeveless but I noticed… You fidget in battle situations and your hands give you away. If you're in a fight long enough your opponent might be able to premeditate your movements because of it. I had it specially made. The sleeves should fit over your hands. It shouldn't be so much of a problem for you since you focus on fighting with your legs. You'll be the only one in division nine with sleeves now so you'll stand out even more".

"I like to stand out".

"I know, and even if you didn't it's kind of impossible for you not to. You're…uh… Special, I guess" he said, scratching the back of his head and looking around the room. It was as close to a compliment as he dared to go.

"Thank you… I guess" she replied with a mischievous smile, her eyes alight.

Kensei cleared his throat and stood. "If your leg is still hurting in the morning it's okay to report in late. You'd be useless if you reinjured it. Next time you look to be taking a fall at that angle try not to stiffen and if possible roll through the impact so you decrease the chances of getting hurt" he advised as he handed her his cup and headed for the door.

Mashiro nodded that she understood as she took his cup from him.

"No more special treatment. You're my lieutenant now so don't pull any more whiny shit. I expect the best and so does our squad".

"Aye aye, Captain. I'm all yours" she said with a laugh as his eyes grew wide.

"That's not what I… You! Augh! Just… Welcome to the damn squad!" he barked before opening the door, storming through, and then slamming it shut behind him.

**Author's Note:** You have NO idea how hard it was to get through this chapter. My brother had to save my butt on a ton of things in here since I was so freaked out about keeping everyone in character. I also went a little crazy and for the span of the time I wrote Mashiro and Tosen's scene I think I may have shipped it before coming to my senses once it was complete. Still I am proud to say I may be the source of a crack pairing: Toshiro. That's right… Because if you add their two names together you get Hitsugaya's first name. I thought that was pretty hilarious.

The Kyoraku and Nanao scene is dedicated to PhoenixSong4232 for being awesome and as congrats for her getting into college. My brother is going too but he isn't a pairing nut like me so figuring out what to do for him will be a challenge. I enroll into an online school in September but I'll do my best to keep writing regularly.

I think from now on I'm going to use whatever name is most comfortable to address characters in the third person. It's weird to call Aizen by his first name, and I've already accidentally started doing it this chapter so it sticks.

The next chapter is still pretty rough in my mind so it may take a little while to get out but it should be a good step into getting the action really going. I can't wait to write some of the scenes I have planned in the future and hopefully everyone will enjoy.

Have fun going back to school (almost) everyone!


	4. Busy Bee

Pest Control

Chapter Four: Busy Bee

**Pairings:** MashiroxKensei, ShinjixHiyori, LisaxRose (And hints of other pairings)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own BLEACH, nor do I claim to. If I did own it do you honestly believe I would be writing fanfiction about it?

**Special Thanks:** You know the drill. My brother, my friend PhoenixSong (I am dropping the numbers since I get dyslexic with them most of the time), and my reviewers. I can't believe I'm up to fifteen reviews at this point! It makes my day to read through them. I know the pacing is kind of odd and I do a lot of character work but you guys seem to love it so it works.

Another huge thanks to BlueQuartzFoxy. She and I have been coming up with some awesome Naruto fanfiction ideas so I got a little distracted but she lead me back to my story after helping me overcome my writer's block. Check out all of her fics if you like Hinata Hyuuga pairings because your favorite pairing is bound to be there or in the works.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye for Soul Society. Mashiro had effortlessly blended into her division and after a while the novelty that she was a woman seemed to wear off and she was simply seen as a lieutenant.

She was helpful in training for hand-to-hand combat along with Shinobu and Heizo. She patrolled at night with Tosen, often having long talks with him and learning more and more about him even when he said very little. She even helped Todo arrange a few pranks.

Her paperwork was always on time though she had a very bad habit of doodling on the forms when she got bored and usually waited until the very last minute to do any of it, much to her captain's chagrin. She also took weekly trips to the Kido Corps to train with Hachi on improving her kido, befriending the gentle giant in the process.

Secretly she'd also started to train in front of her mirror at night, trying to control her impulse to fidget while she was forced into quick thinking. It had occurred to her that the movement would betray her thoughts and the fact that Kensei had noticed and gone to the trouble of helping her with it made her determined to fix it.

Behind everyone's backs she worked very hard to stay in top form and only Kensei and Shinobu had noticed. She was still breezy and playful around everyone to the point of sometimes being an annoyance but if one looked hard enough they'd see dark circles under her eyes or the way her smile made her lips press too thin.

She'd become a beloved and essential member of squad nine as well as a role model to newcomers in the Soul Academy. Even other captains and vice captains took the time to chat with her when they visited her division or else when she ran an errand to theirs.

The only person that seemed to not be getting closer, and in fact doing their best to push her away, was her captain.

She'd noticed, of course, but didn't let it bother her as she made her own assumptions about him and was a bit too happy to care. Everything kept her busy and she didn't have time to stop and think which suited her just fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobu had been biding his time for a while as he watched Mashiro settle in but he knew that if he waited any longer his chance would pass him by. He felt ridiculous for being so nervous asking a woman out but Mashiro was far from an ordinary woman.

They'd just finished combat training for the day and he watched as she tried to get their captain to talk to her.

"Kensei! Where are you going now? I still need to tell you what Hachi said!" she pouted, stomping her foot.

"Not now, Mashiro. I don't have time for your stupid stories" Kensei snapped as he turned his back on her and began to march to their shared office. They all knew once he got there all he'd do would be to look over old paperwork and map out hollow appearance patterns: Busy work.

Mashiro watched him go looking irritated but as Shinobu approached her smile returned. He noticed she looked tired, more tired than she had all week and it worried him. He knew he had to take her out now, if only to make her relax.

"Howdy Shinobu!" she greeted cheerfully with a large wave of her whole arm.

"Hello Kuna-san" he smiled, enjoying the fact that all of her attention was on him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mashiro? Kuna-san makes me sound like an old fart" she whined, punching him lightly on the arm before deciding a small barrage and shouting would get the message through better. "Mashiro! Mashiro! Mashiro!" she continued to chant with each tiny punch.

The fourth seat laughed good-naturedly and held up his hands in surrender. "Fine… Mashiro-san" he conceded.

Mashiro stopped her assault and stepped back to smile at him. "Not quite but I'll accept it, I guess. I suppose you have to add stupid honorifics if I'm in a higher position than you…" she grumbled.

"Well… Mashiro-san", Shinobu gulped as he thought out exactly how he would ask, "I was wondering if you-"

"Wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving" she interrupted, looping her arm in his and dragging him along with her. "I want sushi. You like sushi, right? Good. Sushi it is" she stated, not giving him any time to reply.

Relief washed over the man as the difficulty of inviting her out was handled for him. There was just the matter of letting his interest be known and requesting that she tie down to an exclusive relationship with him.

He had a hunch that there was something strange between the vice captain and their captain: Kensei never backed down from a challenge unless he saw it as too big to handle. Was Mashiro a challenge for Kensei? And what kind of challenge?

None of the members of squad nine had seen Kensei participate in an active relationship. They hadn't even seen him pursue a woman. Still they knew he did have women that stayed the night, but the visits were few and far between and the captain never talked about them. Sad thing was he had his pick of a variety of desirable women from the admirers that sent him letters every month. If he wanted to he could settle down and date any time he wanted.

What if Mashiro was what he wanted? Worry and a twinge of jealousy welled up in the usually amicable man as he thought of the stubborn captain admitting to himself that he wanted Mashiro and would damn anyone that got in his way. Shinobu could still feel the phantom sting of the solid punch he'd gotten when he'd misunderstood what had happened the first time he'd shared his quarters with Mashiro.

"You okay? You're quiet… And pale" Mashiro chirped, bringing Shinobu out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking" he admitted.

"About what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side with curiosity.

Worry had made way for courage in Shinobu as he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I like you a lot".

He turned even paler and his eyes got wide but there was a feeling of relief from getting it out in the open. When she smiled at him he felt his heart soar and hope blossomed in his chest.

"I like you a lot too! You're a great friend" she cheered, latching onto his side in a warm hug that made him stop walking. They were in the middle of a busy street in Seireitei and all eyes were watching them. Suddenly Shinobu didn't feel so great about his plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei sat at his desk brooding. He was trying to force himself to focus on his work but having little luck. Hollows had been appearing more frequently on the outskirts of Rukongai and there had been casualties to civilians and soul reapers alike. A few men from his own squad had been killed in action and he deemed that the next time a hollow was reported he and Mashiro would investigate. She needed to be in the field anyway.

She was his problem.

He was frustrated by the fact that his attraction to her hadn't waned with the self-imposed wall he'd erected between them. The only time he saw her anymore was when they had to work together and even then he only spoke to her when necessary. It felt cowardly to him but it was better than acting on whatever was going on.

He wasn't the kind of man who expected or desired love. He didn't get poetic or philosophical about feelings like Love and Rose, nor did he let himself be lead around by his loins like Kyoraku. He was work-oriented and serious. Things like affection, flirting, and romance were lost on him.

He did, however, understand attraction and lust: He was a man after all. The problem never really came up when surrounded by a division of men and if he ever felt the itch he would visit or invite over a lady friend who was only interested in a fling. Afterwards he'd be able to dive right back into his work and forget about women altogether.

And then Mashiro came along with her tempting and petite form and fiery wit that set off something inside of him he thought he'd shut down. He noticed things about her body that he longed to explore and her personality challenged him in the best of ways. He felt irritation as he bickered with her but would later reflect on everything that was said and enjoy the way she could not only handle his temper but fearlessly fight back. Every man in his division quickly backed down from him but she rose to the occasion.

She riled him up in the most infuriatingly exciting way and he ached to let her know just how much.

Disgruntled yet again by the fact he was lusting after his vice captain he growled and started reading through a statement made by a survivor of the most recent hollow attack. He put a pin in the exact location where the attack had taken place, took note of the time of attack and begrudgingly added the number two to represent the casualties.

The feeling of bitterness over lives lost managed to numb his musings on Mashiro and he was able to concentrate again. If he could he'd speak to Urahara about possibly trying to predict attacks based on the research since he'd heard the man was a brilliant scientist and he had just been promoted to captain of the twelfth division.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobu had managed to escape the prying eyes on the street and didn't bother saying anything else until they arrived at the restaurant. Mashiro had insisted on placing the order for both of them and he winced at the price for the sushi boat she demanded to have.

Green tea and steamed edamame were presented for them to enjoy as they waited for their food to be prepared and the green haired girl dug in.

He figured while her mouth was full he could try again without the risk of being interrupted. "Mashiro… What I said earlier. I..." He had to pause to bolster his confidence again. "I mean that I am interested it you…" she gave him an odd look so he elaborated with "Romantically".

She stopped eating immediately and her demeanor seemed to become calm and relaxed as she sipped some of her tea. She watched him for a moment as she seemed to think about what she would say.

He could feel himself starting to sweat but the sensation was nowhere near as uncomfortable as the emotional maelstrom churning inside of him. "You don't have to say anything" he began to rambling, needing the awkward silence to be filled.

She smiled gently at him and shook her head. After another long pause she looked off to the side and tapped her chin. "I'll think about it" she said.

He blinked at her, surprised she'd answered.

"Just gimme some time to think on it, okay? I like you too but… Oooh sushi's here!" her seriousness melted away at the sight of their meal and the tension in the air evaporated. She was chirping happily as she made a plate for herself as well as the seemingly stunned fourth seat, telling him what he'd like and why.

He didn't hear a word of it. He just stared at her. Was that a yes? Was it a no?

She began to pour out soy sauce for them and he noticed that she stopped to lovingly tie back the long sleeves of her uniform instead of carelessly bunching them up at her elbows and moved the ends of the scarf he'd gotten her back over her shoulders before she began to eat, still chattering away.

He smiled at the sight of the pink scarf holding onto her neck. It was the first thing he'd noticed the day after he'd given it to her. She kept her promise and wore it every day… Although she also wore her other gifts (Tosen's glasses, Heizo's scabbard, and Kensei's robes) every day as well.

He wanted to ask her why she had to think about it. Was it Kensei? Another rival he didn't know about? He'd heard rumors that she and Tosen had long talks when they patrolled together. He couldn't remember the last time Tosen had ever greeted him.

"You're thinking too much. Stop worrying and enjoy the food" Mashiro chastised as she used her chopsticks to press a tuna roll up against his lips. "Eat" she prompted.

He opened his mouth and robotically accepted the food, hardly tasting it as he watched her resume eating her own meal. She didn't even bother looking at him when she spoke again. "I said eat. Do I have to order you to do it? I will you know".

He quickly began eating his food, watching her the whole time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mashiro wished Shinobu goodnight and headed back to her room. As she was about to let herself in she stopped, deciding to make a detour.

She'd known that the fourth seat was interested in her; she just never thought he'd act on it. Usually she intimidated anyone that was drawn to her, though not in a menacing way. It was more that no one really knew what she was thinking. She didn't really want anyone to know, either.

Knocking on the door she waited to hear a welcome before entering.

"Hi Kensei!" she said, slipping into a comfortable smile and bouncing into his room. She saw the surprise flicker on his face before it was hidden with irritation as she walked over and fell onto his bed. It smelled like him, though she wasn't sure why she would expect it to smell like anything else.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, doing everything in his power to not look at the tempting woman lying on his bed. He was glad he'd brought paperwork back to his room since he was hiding behind it now.

"I was bored and I wanted to bother you" she sing-songed, kicking her legs up in the air to work the muscles.

"Well you've bothered me. Now get out" he grumbled.

"Nah… Let's talk. Why're you avoiding me?" she asked bluntly, rolling onto her stomach and resting her chin on her hands. "And don't say you're not. I'm not stupid. Tell meeeeeee!" she urged, pouting.

"Because you're an annoying little brat. Go to bed".

"I'm in a bed" she laughed.

"Not my bed, dumbass" he sighed, placing his palm over his face. He'd stolen a look at her and he was regretting it. He could feel the back of his neck and his ears burning with his blush as his thoughts raced with all the things he wanted to do in that bed with her. "Get. Out" he demanded.

"Not until you tell me!" she snapped right back, sitting up and putting her hands on her hips. "Look at me! I'm talking to you!"

"Why would I want to look at you? I know what you look like!"

"Why are you so mad!? Kensei!" she got up and marched over to him, grabbing onto his arm. "Kenseeeei!" she whined.

He tensed as he felt her touch and he knew he had to get the hell away from her. He stood quickly and took hold of her by her upper arm, dragging her toward his door as she tried to dig her heels into the floor.

"Kensei talk to me! Dammit talk to me!" she shouted at him, starting to hit him on the arm that pulled her but not enough to actually harm him. "Kensei! You're a meanie Kensei! I just want to talk! What's wrong with you?!"

He flung her out of the door and watched as she fell onto her butt, looking up at him with indignant shock. Some of the high seats had come to investigate the cause of the shouting, including Shinobu and Tosen. Mashiro didn't notice anyone but him as her anger grew.

"You can't shut me out forever! I'm your vice captain! We have to work together and know each other! What's wrooooooooong?!"

"YOU!" he shouted, feeling himself become overwhelmed by everything that he was feeling. In that moment he honestly hated Mashiro. She made him lose control of himself. She was the one who turned his whole division, his whole life, upside-down. The feelings he had for her were unwelcome and regarded as a weakness. She made him weak and that made him pissed.

Without meaning to he lunged at her with full intent to harm her.

As if in slow motion he watched her face morph from anger and confusion to one of hurt and surprise. The look told him that he'd gotten what he wanted: The wall was up. She just watched and waited for him to attack her as again her face changed to one of determined acceptance.

When he was just about to reach her he felt himself be hauled back on both sides and after a brief struggle he relaxed and stepped back, trying to calm his breathing.

Everyone was silent.

Tosen and Shinobu (the two that had held him back) were watching him to see if he'd try and go after her again while a few of the other seats helped Mashiro up and asked her if she was hurt.

She continued to stare at Kensei, their eyes locked as she told him everything she was feeling in a single look.

Without a word she brushed everyone off and walked calmly back to her room even as her spiritual energy fluctuated as violently as Kensei's.

Tosen turned his head as if watching her go while Shinobu continued to level a deadly glare at his captain.

"Dismissed" Kensei stated, his voice drained as a headache set in and he turned to walk into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tense calm had fallen over the division and everyone treaded lightly in the presence of the captain. Mashiro was still friendly and kind but the light in her eyes had dimmed and she was more distracted than usual. Heizo had defeated her in a small demonstration match with ease because her fidgeting made her every move transparent. He'd kindly admitted that were she not upset he knew she would've won but the defeat still weighed her down.

Shinobu had done all he could to distract her from her worries by taking her out regularly to get food together, though neither of them openly referred to the outings as dates since Mashiro hadn't responded to his first advance. Still he was thankful for the time he got to spend with her and they were undoubtedly coming closer together but he felt guilty that it was at the expense of her relationship with their captain.

Shinobu couldn't lie to himself. He knew that there was something under the surface between the captain and vice captain. From observation he saw that neither had acted on anything they were feeling but at least a very strong attraction was simmering between them.

Perhaps it was because he was on the outside looking in that he saw it so clearly. Meanwhile he couldn't determine if Mashiro would ever even give him an answer. He'd grown irrevocably attached to her and while it hurt to be lead around by his heartstrings he wouldn't expect any different from the woman he'd invested his interest in.

Call him masochistic but he found her to be worth the pain.

They were sitting at a ramen stand and Mashiro was playing with the noodles in her bowl instead of actually eating. Her appetite had died down and she didn't look well. He knew she was working herself down to the bone to distract herself from her thought and it worried him that she was being so careless with herself.

"You have to snap out of this, Mashiro-san. The division needs you at your best. If you'd like I can talk to Kensei and…" He stopped, automatically regretting that he'd dared to speak the taboo name between them.

Mashiro stiffened and took a moment to look at him but when she did she was smiling weakly. To anyone else he knew she'd appear normal but in getting to know her he could see the signs of her turmoil. Dark rings shadowed her golden-grey eyes and there was redness at the corners that broke his heart to see.

Resolve to make things right again, even at the expense of his own happiness, filled him and he stood up. After laying down the money for their meal he bowed to her and wished her farewell before Shunpo-ing back to squad nine's headquarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly someone else had beaten him to the punch. Tosen was sitting in front of Kensei's desk with his back ramrod straight and his voice tight. "I understand this, captain, but you must see the way your behavior is effecting the division. I am aware that Kasaki-san has already spoken to you on this matter regarding Kuna-san…" He stopped talking when he noticed Shinobu walk through the door.

Kensei looked up at him and it was obvious the captain was far from pleased with the most recent developments stemming from his actions. "Are you here to yell at me too?" he snapped at his fourth seat.

Shinobu tried not to smile. It was a bit refreshing to see that Kensei was not made of steel and that Mashiro wasn't the only one suffering. The fact that a bottle of sake was out on Kensei's desk told him what he needed to know. "Not yell so much as discuss" he stated diplomatically.

"How is she?"

Tosen and Shinobu looked at their captain in shock. Recovering quickly from it they both looked at each other before looking at the powerful man behind the desk.

"She is… Not herself" Shinobu said, not wanting to give too much away since he wasn't sure where Kensei was going with the line of questioning.

Silver brows furrowed.

"Captain… For the sake of everyone, including yourself and Kuna-san, you should speak with her immediately and sort out whatever complication it is you have" Tosen suggested, though his voice still sounded strangely forced.

"I'll think about it. You're dismissed, Kaname" Kensei stated gruffly.

Tosen got to his feet and bowed before walking out to return to his duties.

"Sit down, Eishima" Kensei prompted.

Reluctantly the fourth seat did as told, feeling incredibly uncomfortable being put on the spot.

Kensei took a long drink from his sake bottle and shuffled through a few papers before speaking. "You're behind in your paperwork" he told the fourth seat, his golden eyes locking onto him. It was like being stared down by an angry tiger but Shinobu remained calm, though regretful and embarrassed.

"Oh! Right, of course. I'm sorry I've just been so busy with-"He caught himself right before he could say the name.

"With Mashiro. I'm well aware of the fact you've been fraternizing with my vice-captain" Kensei growled and Shinobu could hear a bit of emphasis on the word 'my'. It seemed Kensei was very possessive for something he had no ownership of.

Anger boiled under Shinobu's skin even as he remained outwardly placid. "She's been upset over recent developments and you did put me in charge of her wellbeing. I'm just following orders" he replied with a barbed tone.

"Are you really just doing it because I ordered you to?"

Shinobu was again surprised. Instead of sounding angry the captain now just seemed tired. He hesitated to answer as he thought over his words. "I've grown very attached to Mashiro-san but… She is hesitant to pursue anything as of right now" he admitted honestly. The words burned to say but he didn't want to withhold the truth. Kensei was still his friend and a woman wouldn't change that.

"I need to go to the twelfth division so I can speak to Urahara about some research. Have Mashiro meet me at the gates so we can go together" Kensei sighed, getting to his feet and stretching.

"Yes sir" Shinobu bowed, heading for the door.

"And Shinobu", Kensei's voice made him pause. "Thanks".

The word was weighted with just everything Kensei was grateful to him for and he found he could smile as he left to fetch the woman that haunted both their minds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mashiro saw Kensei leaning against the wall by the gates. He looked up at her once but lowered his gaze back to the ground quickly. She sighed to herself but her steps never faltered until she stopped to stand a few feet in front of him.

"We're going to the twelfth division. Try not to pester Hiyori too much" he said as he began to walk away.

She caught up to his strides and easily kept pace with him despite the difference in height. "Oh but I'm so good at pestering!" Her voice was whimsical and carefree but the words were loaded and he winced at having his anger thrown back at him.

Scratching the back of his neck he tried to think of what to say. "Mashiro…" he began awkwardly before grunting and trying to walk faster. He wasn't good with words. Why couldn't she just be over it by now?

"Yeeeeeeees?" she prompted, smiling at him with a gleam in her eyes that had been missing for some time.

He stopped walking. Dammit, she knew he was trying to apologize! He couldn't back out now. He turned to look at her directly, glad that the main road to get to the twelfth squad was abandoned for the moment. She'd probably been waiting the whole time for this, expecting him to swallow his pride.

He held off a groan and resisted the urge to massage his temples. The sake in his system helped to numb the blow his pride was about to take. "You know I'm not good with words so just listen to me cuz I ain't repeating a damn thing. I'm… I didn't mean to… You were just being so…" he gave in and rubbed a palm across his eyes. Slaying a herd of hollows would probably be easier than apologizing for the ninth squad captain.

"You're the only one I can't really figure out, Kensei. Everyone else really seems happy to have me as their vice captain and at first I thought you were too but now… Do you like having me as a vice captain?" Mashiro asked, cutting off his bumbling attempts at an apology.

'_More than you know' _he thought miserably, only to curse the wayward thought for making its way into his head. "I meant what I said when I told you I was glad. If I didn't you wouldn't be my second seat".

"You're an idiot" she huffed.

He was inclined to agree but felt irritated nonetheless. "And you're an annoying brat that needs to learn some respect" he snapped, but it fell on deaf ears.

"So we're going to see Hiyori and the new twelfth squad captain? Who got assigned? Do I know them?" she asked, and just like that it was as if all awkwardness were gone. He'd apologized and she'd forgiven him.

He was in awe of how simple it seemed now when moments ago the task had been daunting and impossible. "Kisuke Urahara. You danced with him at your promotion party" he told her, still a bit in blown away.

"How do you know who I danced with?" she asked him in a teasing lilt.

He let the question drop as they continued their trek to see the scientist and his anger-addicted vice captain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kisuke Urahara greeted his guests his nose was freshly bleeding and Hiyori stood at his side looking thoroughly displeased. "Ah, Captain Muguruma, vice captain Kuna… It's nice to see the both of you" he grinned, waving as if there wasn't blood trickling down to his chin.

"Kisuke!" Mashiro cheered, waving at him and smiling brightly. "Congratulations on becoming captain! When is your party?"

"I'm not planning on having one. Too much to do, I'm afraid. Things have been happening around town that need to be taken care of" he told her apologetically; though his eyes met Kensei's when he spoke.

Kensei nodded once that he understood before turning to glare at Hiyori. He pointed his thumb in Urahara's direction. "Oi, did you do that?" he asked the shortest person of the group.

Hiyori grunted and looked over his head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I did?" she asked gruffly.

"Fang!" Mashiro cheered, bounding over as if to hug the pigtailed person and causing Hiyori's eyes to go wide in mild panic.

"Not you again! Keep her ass away from me!" she shouted, dodging the taller girl's affectionate hello.

"Fang? That is an unusual nickname" mused Urahara earning him a deadly glare from his vice captain. He shrugged it off, still smiling lightly. Turning to Kensei he seemed a bit more serious. "I've alerted Kurotsuchi-san of your idea and he is fairly certain that a prediction and tracking system is possible. We just need to see your notes".

"Mashiro, stay here with Sarugaki and try not to get yourself killed" her captain warned her before following Urahara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, my. Who knew such a brutish man would be this intelligent. I can't say that I'm impressed but I suppose I am surprised" Mayuri Kurotsuchi informed Kensei after going over the data he'd collected and organized. It was as close to a compliment as anyone would get from the painted man who only had words of praise for himself.

Kensei remained quiet and edgy. He trusted Urahara's judgment but having a high-level criminal in a lab of things that had the potential to obliterate Soul Society made him understandably nervous.

As if reading his mind Urahara let out a small chuckle and waved his hand at the wrist as if dismissing Kensei's worries. "Mayuri-san is completely trustworthy".

"Don't be so sure about that… And I prefer to be addressed formally as 'Kurotsuchi-san' you infuriating man" Mayuri piped up from his researching, knowing and possibly enjoying, that he was adding to Kensei's discomfort. "It will take some fine-tuning and several tests as well as more data but your idea is plausible".

"You really think it will work, Kurotsuchi?" the silver-haired man asked.

"Honestly does no one have manners anymore? 'Kurotsuchi-san' with an honorific, you barbaric simpleton" Mayuri complained as he turned around to look at the other two in the room. "If I build it then it is bound to work, it will just take some time to build and fine tune it" he huffed, losing patience with the ones he saw as so far below him.

Kensei bristled and was about to retort until a hell butterfly fluttered in. He held out his hand so that the insect could perch on it and listened intently to the message. His eyes widened before narrowing and he looked up at the others who were watching him with open curiosity.

"Hollow in the Inuzuri district. Twenty civilians and five shinigami in a single strike" he explained, adjusting the hilt of his zanpakuto and turning to leave.

"More data, excellent. Be sure to gather as much of it as you can and report it back to us… And don't die. It'd be too much of a bother to collect it myself" Mayuri chirped before returning to his work.

"Good luck to you and Kuna-san" Urahara cheered as senior captain left.

"Kuna-san?" Mayuri asked, looking back over his shoulder and waiting for Urahara to explain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mashiro, time to go!" Kensei snapped. He didn't bother asking why she was running around the courtyard with Hiyori chasing her waving her zanpakuto. Mashiro was just laughing and playfully darting out of reach.

She stopped so abruptly that Hiyori ran into her back and fell back onto her behind. "Hi Kensei! Want to play?!" she asked.

"For the last time! We weren't playing! I was going to kick your ass for calling me that stupid name!" Hiyori raged from the ground as if ready to breathe fire at any moment. She glared at Kensei as if it was his fault and he noted that she was a little bit disheveled. It looked as if Mashiro got her hug after all.

"We have a mission. Hollow attack in the seventy-eighth district. Let's move" he told his lieutenant, ready to Shunpo.

"Woohoo! Some real action!" Mashiro cheered, doing a quick happy dance before waving at Hiyori. "Bye Fang!" she giggled before Shunpo-ing to the location of the attack with Kensei and leaving a fuming Hiyori in her wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The heady scent of blood and death hung heavy in the air when they appeared at the edge of the Inuzuri district. Mashiro quickly pulled her scarf up over her nose to try and block it out, looking at Kensei to determine their next move. The hollow wasn't in sight but there was a trail of damage that would lead them to it.

His jaw tightened and she looked to see what upset him before gasping and feeling as if she'd been punched in the gut. There were two bodies crumpled against one of the destroyed buildings, their robes having no sleeves.

She recognized them as part of the group of helpful peeping toms from her first night in the division and her heart sank with grief. As Kensei motioned for her to follow him she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the bodies littering the trail. Women, children, the elderly… No one had been spared.

She wiped at the corners of her eyes and steeled her nerves, feeling her blood buzz with adrenaline as she craved to avenge all the unfortunate souls.

Kensei watched her closely out of the corner of his eye and was impressed by how she was handling the situation. Many others had become ill at the sight of such merciless carnage and others had openly wept. She remained strong and sturdy, reminding him that he'd made the right choice in vice captain.

"Prepare yourself, we're closing in on it" he warned, a hand cautiously placed on the hilt of his zanpakuto as he took the lead.

She nodded and remained close behind, fidgeting nervously but seemingly unaware of it. He could tell she was anxious and hoped she was ready.

A roar ripped through the air and rang in their ears as they stepped out into what looked like the fallout zone of a bomb. Buildings were flattened and debris was scattered everywhere with a hulking monster at its epicenter.

The hollow stood on two spindly legs that supported a massive torso with a bone mask set into the center. Giant arms flexed as it sensed the spiritual pressure of the captain and vice captain and it roared again while turning slowly to face them.

"Go" was the only word that left Kensei's mouth, and it was all that Mashiro needed to hear.

Suddenly, she was between the beast's legs, her hands planted firmly on the ground as her own feet spun through the air, kicking both of the Hollow's legs in opposite directions, sending the behemoth crumpling into a nearby house as Mashiro flash stepped to a safe distance.

"Hey, don't go around causing any more collateral damage, dammit!"

She half-heard in her adrenaline-fueled focus. She was so focused on the fallen Hollow, in fact, that she didn't even notice a sharp looking bone-white blur flying at her from a nearby tree. She was alerted to it soon, however, by a sharp pain in her side and a loud scraping clash, as she suddenly found herself on the ground, staring at the hem of Kensei's hakama.

Her gaze trailed upwards, until she saw the back of Kensei's head, and in front of him what looked like an overgrown skeletal condor, its beak being held open by Kensei's hands on the top and his foot planted firmly against its lower jaw.

'_There was another Hollow hiding?'_ she thought to herself as she jumped to her feet. "Sorry, Kensei!" She sing-songed as she turned just in time to see the Hollow she had just felled crawling to its feet. "Kensei, the other-" She started, but stopped when she saw her captain standing in front of the Hollow in question, with his sword at the ready.

She turned, wondering what had happened to the one that had attacked her, but all she saw of it was the tip of a wing dissolving into ash. "Wow…" she breathed in honest astonishment before turning back to her superior.

A quick yet powerful swing of Tachikaze connected with the beast's cheek, but much to Kensei's surprise did not cut all the way through its mask.

"Shit," he spat as he turned towards the giant's incoming fist, jumping away as he dodged.

Mashiro ran past him, tapping him on the hand as she did, and jumped into the fray, slamming her heel into the Hollow's forehead with a high-pitched "kick!"

The beast let out a pained groan as its mask cracked, and Kensei jumped back in, shoving his blade in between the cracks that his vice captain had made, finally reaching the flesh underneath the hardened face, and retreating to a safe distance as the beast let out one more shriek before dissolving into nothingness, leaving no clue it had ever existed besides the havoc is had wreaked.

The two were quiet as they looked at each other, catching their breath and coming down from the adrenaline high. She smiled to let him know she was fine and he grunted to let her know he was too.

"You did good" he told her as he returned his zanpakuto to its scabbard and wiped his brow free of sweat.

"You didn't do so bad yourself" she laughed, lighting up the tense atmosphere around them.

He walked toward her and they stood side by side looking over the now quiet zone.

"You've seen a hollow before".

It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway. "A few attacks happened where I grew up" she told him, not offering any specific information. Instead she played with the glasses on her head, bobbing them down over her eyes then back up into her hair only to repeat the process.

"The slums?"

"Yup…. Bet you never expected such a cute girl to be from the wrong side of town" she said, still playing with the goggles.

"You're tough. You don't get that way unless you gotta be" Kensei replied sagely.

"I guess…. But tough varies according to each person and their own situation. I bet members of the noble families have their own issues to deal with" she sighed. "I'm hungry. Can we stop talking about this and go get lunch?" she asked.

"We have to wait for the salvaging crew to arrive, take notes, and write up our reports… I gotta take copies of our info back to Urahara and the clown…"

"What?! But I'm hungry. That fight worked up an appetite!" she moaned, stomping her feet.

"You're always hungry. Let your stomach eat itself and do your damn job!" Kensei barked, annoyed already.

"But Kenseeeeei!" Mashiro whined, falling dramatically onto her back and rolling from side to side as she kicked up her feet.

"No buts! If you're lucky maybe your boyfriend will bring snacks to you while you're working at your desk!" he snapped before stomping off to greet the salvaging and construction crew that arrived.

Mashiro sat up and watched him go, letting her confusion show on her face.

**Author's Note:** So I'm VERY sorry this took so long to get out. I knew exactly where I wanted to go but I didn't just want to timeskip to get there. This is pretty much filler but at least stuff happened that has to do with the plot. I am looking forward to the upcoming chapters so hopefully they will come out faster. The song that got me through this at the end was 'Just Tonight' by Jimmy Eat World and I am eternally thankful to BlueQuartzFoxy for having me listen to it.

God I am glad this chapter is over. It is not my best but by God I got through it. Please review as they are truly inspiring and continue to make my day. Thank you! Goodnight everybody!


End file.
